


Reunion

by Jafs



Series: Year Zero [12]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: And a lot of cakes, Gen, Someone said karaoke?, and consequences, gifts!, tea too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafs/pseuds/Jafs
Summary: It's Mami's birthday!





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, Mahou Shoujo Oriko Magica and their characters.

The noise of the machine echoed through the claustrophobic cubicle and Sasa stared at her own reflection in the elevator mirror, trying to distract herself from the sound or from something else she did not want to admit.

She was wearing a new navy-blue blouse with shoulder straps and short sleeves, and black skinny pants. To complement it, a shoulder bag and white flat sandals.

A look for a special occasion.

The elevator door opened and she walked past the apartment's entrances, with heavier and heavier steps. Eventually she came to an entrance with a sign.

**Mami Tomoe**

She stopped in front of the door. There was silence, was there no one home? It would be too good to be true. She went to press the button, even touched it, but did not. Instead, she retreated and lowered her head, talking to herself, "What am I doing here..."

Visiting Mami and being friends with her was one thing, a very discreet thing, actually, but now she had been invited to a birthday party, with so many guests as embarrassments. An ode to the successes and happiness of the person who would be the center of attention on that day and a promise of continuity of that.

Sasa gritted her teeth.

Her birthdays have always been an ode to hypocrisy. The next day, if not on the same day, the people who wished her success were sabotaging her efforts and then demanding more of her, in an flawless cynicism.

Her arms began to tingle and Sasa touched her fingertips, feeling small shocks. It was a strange sensation that she had been feeling lately, another reason not to be there. She had time to leave and make up an excuse.

_... If you behave well..._

She stomped against the floor. The goddess' voice was clear and she certainly had been invited as well. She and that guardian. Sasa did not know which one was the scariest.

Suddenly, hurried footsteps and the door opened, accompanied by a more childish voice, "I'm going to catch him at the station!"

Sasa saw that Nagisa was ready for the event. It was a turquoise blue dress with a skirt down to the shin, which were covered by a pair of gray socks with white polka dots, white as the pair of sneakers. Even the scrunchies were more colorful than usual, and there was a sweet fragrance of a freshly applied perfume.

"Okay, but come back soon. I need your help."

Nagisa was still staring into the apartment until Mami's response, only then she noticed who was at the entrance.

"Hmmmm..." Sasa timidly waved. "Hello."

Nagisa smiled and turned her face, calling, "Mami!"

Sasa's eyes widened and extended her hand. "N-"

"Sasa-chan is here!"

"... Noooooo..." It was too late.

But Nagisa had heard that. "Huh?"

Sasa tried to recover quickly, smiling. "Ehhhh... I wanted to surprise her."

The white-haired girl furrowed her brows. "Really?"

 _Since when did this girl become smart?_  Forcing her smile more, Sasa nodded.

Nagisa was not convinced, shaking her head, but then she smiled and whispered, "Look. You must be worried that you hid from us that you're a magical girl and Madoka's friend."

"Ah..." Sasa sighed and shrugged. "Maybe."

"Don't worry about it. Hmmm..." Nudging her cheek and looking up, thoughtfully, Nagisa continued, "we're... accustomed to mistrust. I know someone else who tends to avoid exposing herself too much at first, more due to caution."

"Yes, I'm cautious too." Sasa gave a big smile.

"From what I heard from Mami, you stopped going to school without warning. She was very worried." Hearing footsteps behind her, Nagisa remembered. "Ah! I need to go." She hurried out, waving. "Soon I'll be back."

Sasa waved back. "See you." Then she saw who was now at the door.

The blonde with loose hair carried a tender smile on her face and wore a yellowish apron with green details.

Sasa found that strange, she expected to see Mami well dressed already.

"Nagisa has left you out here for too long," Mami invited, "please, come in."

"Excuse me..." Sasa walked in and stood barefoot.

"How are you?" Mami asked as she closed the door.

"I'm fine..." Seeing the other girl still smiling at her, Sasa looked down, opening her bag. "I think it's time..."

Mami raised her eyebrows, curious.

She took a tiny gift box with a bow from her bag and offered it with a cheerful expression. "Happy birthday!"

"Oh..." Mami received the box carefully, it seemed that there was something delicate inside.

"I didn't know what to give you." The joyful expression was gone and Sasa turned her head, still glancing at the birthday person. "So I decided to give something small. So if you don't like it, you can get rid of it easy peasy."

Mami untied the bow, opening the box and revealing a pair of earrings.

"They're costume jewelry, I'm not rich, ok?"

Mami put them on the palm of her hand. "Ah... They're clip-on..."

Sasa gritted her teeth. "Yeah... I know these ones look more for children, but... but..."

"I prefer like this."

"Huh?" Sasa's lively blue eyes opened more.

"One of the hassles of being a magical girl." Mami put the gift back into the box. "When you pierce the earlobe, the hole soon closes, even if you keep the pin there. In that case, it'll bleed when you try to remove it."

Sasa looked at the silver ring in her left hand, with a bluish gem. "It's true."

Mami pressed the box against her chest and bowed. "I loved it!"

With a weight on her shoulders going away, Sasa put her hands on her hips and gave a wink. "You can be proud of your kouhai!"

"Oh..." Mami looked away. "I don't think you should use this term, because we don't study at the same school anymore."

Sasa showed confusion at first, but then she smiled and played with the double ends of her hair. "Ah... yes... haha."

Mami invited the guest to follow her. "I'm glad you came early."

"Early?"

They reached the living room, with the sofa and the glass table. The beautiful blue sky with few clouds and the urban skyline of the city could be seen through the large windows.

Mami left the gift on a dresser while explaining, "Today I was only waiting for your visit and Madoka-san and Homura-san..."

Sasa lowered her eyelids subtly.  _I knew those two would come._

They then reached the kitchen.

"Wow!" When Sasa arrived, she saw the countertop taken by appliances and platters. The oven was on, and a sweet, warm scent hung in the air, mixed with the smell of flour. There was plenty of food ready, but that did not seem to be enough.

Mami continued, "However, I received a call and now more people will come. Nagisa also decided to bring her boyfriend to meet me."

"Ehhh..." Sasa's mouth fell open while she was blinking. "She has a boyfriend?"

The blonde just nodded.

"You don't look very happy." She smirked.

Mami closed her eyes. "I only think it's too early for that, even if they're the same age."

Taking the opportunity of no one looking, Sasa raised an eyebrow and her smile became more malicious.  _'Only'? Is there anything else in this?_  While her voice was still cheerful. "Awww... You shouldn't worry, love at this age is the purest one. I'd be envious."

Without giving a reply to that, Mami approached the countertop and began moving some appliances. "It's because of all of this that I've been working the entire morning here. There is little left now, but I still need to take a shower and get dressed. Your arrival is a blessing."

Sasa frowned. "What?"

"With your help I'll have time..." Mami took an apron with prints of various types of cheeses. "Nagisa was wearing that one. You're short, it should fit."

"Wait! Wait!" Sasa held up her hands. "I... I don't know how to cook, let alone prepare cakes."

Mami returned to smile. "Then maybe you can continue to be my kouhai. Huhu..."

"Sure..."

Seeing that the other girl was not very confident, Mami spoke as she handed the apron, "I'll instruct you, just like I do with Nagisa."

 _She's comparing me to that kid. Always they're stepping on me. Trash! They're all trash!_  Sasa clenched her fists.  _That goddess put me in this ridiculous situation to humiliate me. Why did I accept this?_

A sudden pain in her abdomen and Sasa looked down, seeing the tip of a thin silver spike that had crossed it, tearing the blouse and the flesh. Thick droplets of blood fell and marked the floor of the kitchen as her body tingled intensely, followed by a growing buzz in her ears.

"S-Sasa-san?"

She exchanged glances with Mami and the buzz was gone, as well as the pain and tingling. She looked back at her belly and there was nothing there, not even the wound and the blood, and her blouse was intact.

"You look pale!" Mami exclaimed, more concerned.

"It's fear..." Sasa raised her head and forced herself to smile. "Fear to ruin some of the recipes and you don't like me anymore."

"No! I would never do that." The blonde approached and helped the other to put the apron on. "If something goes wrong, I'm your senpai and it's my responsibility."

Sasa put her hand on her belly. Death, even with the intervention of a goddess, still lingered. However, she could not deny that being comforted by Mami was bringing peace of mind. "Right... What can I do?"

"You can beat the egg whites." Mami guided her apprentice to approach the countertop.

"Ah... That needs eggs, doesn't it?"

Mami raised her eyebrows. "Yes..."

Sasa looked at her, wincing. "And you have to break them, doesn't it?"

"Don't you know how to do that?"

The brown-haired girl shook her head.

"Very well. Let's wash our hands in the sink and I'll show you."

After they had done it, Mami placed an egg on Sasa's palm. "Hold the egg firmly and strike the surface of the counter lightly and see if it has created an indentation."

"Like that...?" Sasa hit the counter surface with the egg, but it remained intact.

"Put a little more force until you make it."

Obeying, she needed two more attempts. "Here's the indentation, but it's small."

"No, it's perfect." Mami took a bowl and put it into the sink, then pulled Sasa's arm so that the hand with the egg lay on the bowl. "Now we need to open the egg and put just the egg white inside. You'll need both hands and do it carefully. Tilt the egg slightly, press the thumbs against the indentation, and pull them apart to separate the shell."

After placing her thumbs, Sasa began to pull and soon a crack formed and the egg opened. That was so sudden, it surprised her. Some of the egg white dripped into the bowl, but most of the content was still inside one half of the shell.

And it was what Mami was examining. "Very well, no shell piece in the white and the yolk didn't break."

"What happens if the yolk breaks?"

"If the yolk mixes with the white, we'll have to start all over again."

"Damn..." Sasa looked at the bowl that she still needed to fill. "And now?"

"I want you to gently pour the contents into the palm of your other hand."

Sasa frowned, but did as she was told. "Yuck..."

"Huhu. I believe this is the safest method to get you started." Mami reached for a blender. "Let the white run through your fingers and when you finish put the yolk in that other bowl here. Don't worry if there is any white on it yet."

"How many eggs do I still need to break?"

"A couple of more should be enough. Wash your hand before picking up the next one, be sure to remove the bowl from the sink first."

"Sure..." Not very happy, Sasa let the yolk in her hand slide down to the small bowl that Mami had pointed. She watched the other girl pick up flour, milk, and sugar.

The blonde stopped and exchanged glances. "I'm going to need those yolks."

"Ah yes! Yes..."

Sasa did very slowly, so much that Mami had already finished putting the ingredients in the blender and she was waiting, but in the end there were three egg yolks in one bowl and the egg white in the other. "Done."

"And no incidents. See how easy it is?" Mami put the egg yolks in the blender and put the cap.

"With the help of my dear senpai~."

Smiling, but not wasting time, Mami took the bowl with the egg white and poured the contents into a deep glass bowl and then brought the mixer. "I usually whip the egg white manually, another day I'll teach you."

"Ok."

After finishing setting up the appliance and placing the bowl, she explained, "The white needs to be firm, but it can't pass the point. Let's turn on the mixer at low power and let it work for a minute or two, then turn it off so I can see the consistency."

"Right!"

And then the kitchen was taken by the loud sound of the blender and the mixer.

Sasa had been so distracted by the transformation of the white that she almost lost track of time. "I TURNED IT OFF!"

Mami smiled. "I noticed, you didn't need to announce."

"Oh, well..." Sasa buried her face in her hands.

"Huhu, let me see..." Mami's expression was one of disappointment. "Nothing good, still too liquid, the eggs stayed a long time out of the refrigerator. We're going to need sugar to stabilize."

"How much will need?"

Already taking the sugar pot, Mami answered Sasa's question, "It's not something you have in recipes, you do as you see fit."

"So that's one of those things that separates talented people from ones that aren't."

Mami felt bitterness at the conclusion of her apprentice, but she did not seek meaning behind it. "I'd say it's more trial and error and a little of luck." She turned the pot carefully, putting sugar in the white.

Sasa looked curiously at that amount, it was more sugar than she expected.

"Done." Mami put the sugar aside and returned to the blender. "You can increase the power of the mixer now."

"Understood." Sasa turned the power selector, setting it to maximum.

Mami's eyes widened. "Sa-"

It was too late, as soon as the mixer was switched on, egg whites spilled out in all directions, including on Sasa's face. "AIEEE!"

As fast as she could, Mami took out the power plug, turning it off.

"Shit!" Pulling back, Sasa ran her hands over her eyes and then jumped in anger. "I'm no good at these things, I can't! It all goes wrong!" Soon, to her surprise, Mami came and held her.

"Calm down. It's normal to make mistakes and it's my fault for not saying how much power you should put."

Sasa was not paying attention, the blonde was very close. It was then that she saw and felt the other girl's finger slide on her cheek.

"Besides... There's still a lot of egg white in the bowl." Mami licked her finger with the partially beaten white and smiled. "Sweet..."

Sasa was stunned.

With that, Mami's smile faded until it became an open mouth trying to say something. She averted her gaze and, at last, turned her face. "I shouldn't have done this, sorry." Wiping her finger on her apron, she reached for a towel and offered it to Sasa. "Here."

"T-Thanks." She started wiping her face, trying to say something to break that odd moment, "I hope I haven't soiled my clothes."

"No, I saw, but a little fell on your hair."

"Oh, no!" Sasa rubbed the towel vigorously and then tried to straighten her hair with her fingers like a comb.

Mami had already prepared the mixer. "Let's continue," she said, with a hesitant smile.

With no more disasters, Sasa watched the egg white gain volume and get whiter.

Meanwhile, Mami took a round cake pan from the oven, where there was a baked dough that she tested with a toothpick. It was on the right point.

A few minutes more and the mixer was turned off. The white had taken on a creamy texture, light yet firm.

In a hurry, Mami took the bowl and poured the contents into the blender with the help of a spoon until she was satisfied.

"Aren't you going to put everything?" Sasa asked.

"The rest I'm going to use for the filling." After adding baking powder, Mami turned on the blender. Then she greased another round cake pan to receive the blended dough.

As Sasa watched. Everything was going faster with the certain silence that had arisen between them.

Mami put the pan into the oven. "Now I'll prepare the icing and the filling."

Sasa followed and watched her quickly fill a pot of water to boil. It did not look like there would be any more 'practices'.

From the refrigerator, Mami brought a transparent pot containing a red syrup with small pieces of fruit.

Sasa recognized them. "Cherries?"

"A homemade jam." Mami reached the cake pan she had previously removed from the oven and placed the baked dough on an ornate platter. That was the base of the cake, where she spread the beaten egg white on top of it, then the cherries and another layer of white.

"Mami-senpai, the water..."

"Uh-huh." She turned off the burner and picked up a small metal bowl and placed it on the hot water of the pan. She cut a thick bar of chocolate, which fell into the bowl and soon began to melt.

The sweet smells of cherries combined with chocolate made Sasa salivate.

Mami stirred the chocolate a little with a spoon before saying, "It'll still take a few minutes until the dough is baked. We can wash the dishes in the meantime."

Sasa looked at the sink that was littered with piles of dirty dishes. "Both of us?"

"I wash and you dry." Mami was already opening the tap.

"Okay..." Glumly, Sasa reached for the towel the other girl pointed at.

The blonde washed with dexterity and speed. The visitor had barely picked up the first dish to dry, there was already another in the dish drainer.

Sasa tried to imitate that rhythm, but the dish in her hand was still wet at certain places. On the drainer there were now five dishes. In a mixture of desperation and cleverness, she tried to distract Mami. "Why don't you have a dishwasher?"

"Good question."

Mami had not stopped as Sasa hoped, but at least she slowed down.

"I think my mother never took an interest in having one." Mami smiled to herself. "She and I would wash and dry the dishes together and it was the time for long and good conversations."

"Cool..." The drainer was almost full when Sasa picked up the second dish to dry.

"Haven't you and your mother ever worked together in the kitchen?"

"Nah, she's always very busy." Sasa shrugged.  _Being an useless slob._

"Then you should come here more often." Mami saw that there was no more space in the drainer and grabbed a towel to help. "I can teach something easy. You could impress your parents."

_Mami Tomoe..._

Sasa glanced at the other girl.

_You're so good at everything. I hate you so much..._

Then she looked at the faint reflection of herself in the dish, a mere shadow.

_However, at the same time..._

"How's school?"

Sasa winced at Mami's question. "School?"

"Yes. You haven't told me anything about this school in Kazamino from which you were transferred." Mami smiled at her. "I'm glad you convinced your parents that you didn't like Shirome."

"Oh yeah, there was only garbage there." Noticing what she had just said, Sasa tried to correct it. "Except you, haha."

"Hmmmm..." Not so smiling, Mami came back to focus on the dishes. "Are you making friends there?"

"At the new school... yeah... I'm adjusting to it." Sasa hold her breath and pressed her lips together.

"Good. I'd like you show me pictures of the place someday..." Mami headed toward the oven. "The dough should be ready. I'll take it out to let it cool."

The two continued to deal with the dishes for a few more minutes. There was still a pile in the sink when they stopped, which Mami promptly covered it with a towel to keep out of sight.

The new baked piece of cake was placed on the base and the filling and then everything was covered by the melted chocolate.

"There's still a bit of egg white left," Sasa commented.

"It's going to be used." Mami put it inside a piping bag and offered to the apprentice. "Can you decorate the cake for me? Just squeeze gently, I'll show you where to start."

"R-Right."

The cake decoration started around the base. Sasa slowly applied the egg white, following a pattern of small waves.

"You have a knack for it."

"Really? I'm trying to do like one I've seen in an advertisement..."

On top of the cake, Sasa tried to make spiral-shaped drops. She did not succeed, but Mami compensated by putting cherries on them. The cake was finally done.

Sasa looked closely. "Oh... It looks like it was made by a professional."

Grinning with satisfaction, Mami brought the cake to the refrigerator. "The chocolate needs to harden a little more."

When she noticed that there were more cakes in the refrigerator, including a cheesecake, Sasa's eyes widened. "You prepared all this for today?!"

Mami crossed her arms with a nervous smile. "Well, I think I got carried away."

"When you started?"

"I prepared some ingredients yesterday, but I started baking cakes when the Sun rose."

Sasa had nothing more to say. She had lost track of time during the cake preparation, but it had been a few hours after noon when she had arrived at the apartment.

"Nagisa's taking too long." Mami was worried. "Is she still waiting for the boy at the station?"

Sasa smiled. "Or they're enjoying some time alone."

Somewhat aggressively, Mami took off her apron. "I'll take a shower."

Sasa followed her into the living room and saw her hurrying down the corridor. "What can I do?"

"You can wash the rest of the dishes, I'd be grateful."

"No way I'm gonna do this..." Sasa whispered to herself.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh no! It must be Madoka-san!" With the towel and clothes in hand, Mami ran to the bathroom. "Sasa-san, will you receive them for me? There's a teapot with tea in the kitchen."

Sasa gritted her teeth. "Damn..." She went to the door and unlocked it, but as she gripped the door handle, she felt her hand falter, even though she knew she had no choice.

"Fuck it." She opened it at once and met a thin, red-eyed blond boy. He wore a simple orange short-sleeved shirt and brown pants and was holding a relatively wide gift box.

"It's... It's an honor to meet you, Mami Tomoe-sama." He bent over, offering the box. "Happy birthday. Please accept this modest gift."

Nagisa, who was beside the entrance, almost laughed. "No, Aki! This is Sasa-chan, Mami's friend."

Sasa smiled, more because of the relief she felt than the gaffe. "So you're Nagisa-chan's boyfriend."

"Well..." Aki put a hand on the back of his neck.

Nagisa was curious. "Mami told you?"

"Oh yeah, she didn't want to keep the surprise." Sasa motioned for them to come in. "It's your home."

They entered the apartment. While removing the sneakers, Nagisa commented, "You look cute in that apron."

It was then that Sasa realized. "Ah! I should've taken it off!"

"Hehehe... Mami made you work hard in the kitchen, didn't she?"

"Yeah... She's in the shower now."

They went into the living room, with Sasa leading the couple and thinking.  _Nagisa's boyfriend is an ordinary kid, not very smart. I don't understand why Mami is so concerned about this silly relationship._

"Are you a sorceress, too?"

Hearing the boy's question, Sasa turned with a fixed stare at him.

"Aki!" Nagisa pulled his arm. "You shouldn't ask like that! What if she wasn't one?"

"S-Sorry, but you told me there would be others here that are like you and your aunt..."

 _He knows?!_  It instigated Sasa's interest.  _Would it be this? Mami is very discreet about being a magical girl, she doesn't share anything with me, even now when she knows I'm one too. This naive boy knows so much that must bother her. Can I take advantage of this?_  She smiled. "Yes, I'm a sorceress, but it's not something that we spreads around."

"It was an accident," Nagisa said, without giving more details.

"Whatever for me..." Sasa turned and headed toward the kitchen, with a malicious expression.  _You fucked up._

Paying attention to the sound of the shower, the girl with long white hair suggested to her boyfriend, "Let's sit near the table, you can choose the cushion."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Sasa finally undid her apron.  _Sorceress... Sounds much better. Kyuubey has a terrible taste._  She saw the teapot Mami had mentioned and the couple in the living room, with one idea in mind.  _Let's see if I can find out anything else before that goddess comes._

Sasa went back to the living room, smiling, took a cushion and sat down at the triangular glass table, saying, "You took so long, Nagisa-chan, your aunt was already worried. Was it a mishap?" She raised her eyebrows. "Or something else?"

Nagisa and Aki exchanged glances. She replied, "He was very nervous, because he wants to impress Mami."

The boy nodded. "I don't want to ruin everything or she can turn me into a frog or something."

Nagisa shook her head. "I told you, she would never do that."

"Yeah." Sasa grinned. "Turning someone into a frog is something witches do. Sorceresses would fry you."

"Sasa-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed in reprimand, "don't try to scare him more with these jokes. It was difficult to convince him to come..."

The sound of the shower stopped.

"Now we have to wait for her..." Sasa made a face of boredom and sighed. "After I saw everything Mami-senpai prepared, I got hungry."

Nagisa folded her arms over her belly. "Same for me, hehe."

"Your boyfriend must be too and I think she's still going to wait for the other guests to arrive," Sasa looked around, pondering, "It's a shame there's nothing to offer in the meantime."

"Actually."

Sasa looked back at her, waiting for the expected answer.

"I know Mami made some tea." Nagisa consulted Aki, "Do you want? Maybe it'll help you relax."

He scratched his head. "Ehh... Sounds like a good idea."

"I'll be right back!" Nagisa hurried off.

Sasa waited for her to enter the kitchen to then stare at the boy on the other side of the table.

Aki reacted with a smile, but his hands were restless.

"Hey," Sasa whispered, with an innocent smile and leaning toward him, "you're a lucky boy. Nagisa-chan is a cutie, isn't it?"

Aki blushed and lowered his head. "She's an incredible person, not because of her being a sorceress. From the day I met her, little by little she became special to me."

 _How cheesy._  Sasa continued to smile. "Oh, but she must have shown some magic tricks to you. I know of some that she does, but I'm very curious, can you describe to me?"

Aki shook his head. "She didn't show me any spells... I don't know if her face counts."

Sasa frowned. "Her face?"

"What are you talking about?" Nagisa came with a tray containing a tea set.

 _Damn, she's quick and efficient like Mami. I should have put the teapot in a hard place to find._  Sasa replied, "Your boyfriend was telling me about how amazing and special you are."

"That's the minimum he has to say about me, or it'll be me who will turn him into a frog," Nagisa said playfully.

Aki smiled. "Please, be gentle... hehehe..."

"But enough about magic, right?" Nagisa distributed the teapot, saucer, and cups to the table. "It's black tea, I don't know if you have any preference, Aki."

Watching her pour the steaming liquid into his cup, Aki bowed in thanks. "It's like coffee, right? At home we are accustom-"

With the sudden silence, Nagisa noticed that her boyfriend was looking to another direction.

Sasa had also noticed this and she heard footsteps.

Mami was coming down the corridor. Her hair was tidy, with her usual large pair of curls. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt with buttons. The yellowish fabric was noticeably light and of a distinct quality, as one might expect from pure silk. The skirt over the shirt was brown and long, below the knees, contrasting with a heavier fabric. As a special detail, she wore a pink lace as if it were a belt, with a glamorous bow on the right side.

Sasa was more curious than impressed.  _Where does she go in that outfit?_   _For a job interview?_

Aki got up and quickly approached the blonde. In a robotic movement, so well rehearsed, he bowed to her and offered the box.

Mami stepped back with that surprise.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mami Tomoe-sama. Happy birthday. Please accept this modest gift."

Nagisa struggled not to hide her face.

While Sasa was enjoying the cringe.  _Boy, you really like to overblow._

Mami took the box. "It's nice to meet you too, Aki Hidaka-san."

"You're exactly what I imagined you to be."

Mami became curious.

He lifted his head slightly, looking at her. "Someone of stunning, mature beauty."

Sasa grimaced.  _Oh wow, you just called her a hag._

"Hmmm..." Mami smiled, stroking the boy's rather messy hair. "You don't have to be so formal with me."

Aki rose quickly. "Ah... sorry."

"No!" She gestured. "No problem."

Nagisa decided to put an end to this embarrassing situation. "Mami, are you opening the present?"

"Ah, yes, yes!" She untied the ribbon that held the lid. "Let's see... oh." From inside the box, she pulled out a white shawl with embroidered orange flowers. "It's beautiful, what do you think, Sasa-san?"

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed.  _To complete your granny look._

Mami asked Aki, "It was Nagisa's idea, wasn't it?"

"How do you know?"

"A guess..." She exchanged glances with her pupil, who replied with a shy smile. "I'm so grateful for this gift."

In an exhalation of relief, Aki bowed once more before returning to his place at the table.

Mami placed the present along with the much smaller one on the dresser, then she sat down on a cushion. Everyone then enjoyed the carefully prepared tea.

Sasa was the exception, in part, for the anxiety bothered her. "Do they really come?"

Savoring the tea without haste, Mami replied, "If anything happened, Madoka-san would call me."

Aki asked, "How many sorceresses will come?"

To Nagisa's annoyance. "I said that's enough! I don't want to hear you talking about this."

"Sorry, I thought I could here..." He forced a smile, admitting guilt. "I'm very curious and this would be an opportunity... Like, in fiction, magic is something that needs a lot of dedication and time to learn. However, you all are young, Nagisa is my age and... yeah..."

Realizing where he was getting at, Sasa smiled and narrowed her eyes. "Do you want to learn magic?"

He was speechless.

"Do you want to be one of us?"

Nagisa gaped at him. "Aki..."

Calm and collected, Mami looked at him and said, "You can not learn."

He lowered his head and sighed. "I see... It's forbidden..."

"That's not it." Mami closed her eyes and brought her left hand to her chest. "It's not something you learn. Fate has made each of us make a choice and our magic is a consequence of that."

"Ah..." He nodded. "This must have to do with the law of cycles."

Sasa frowned. "Law of cycles?"

"Yes, Sasa-san." Mami smiled. "What is he talking about? Do you know anything, Nagisa?"

She smiled too and shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Haha..." Aki shook his head. "I got it..."

Who did not understand anything was Sasa.  _What the hell is this law of cycles? It must have a relation with that goddess. It seems suspicious..._

And the doorbell rang.

"Oh, it must be them." Mami got up and went to the entrance.

When the door opened, Madoka soon greeted, "Whoa... Mami-san, you look so chic, don't you think, Homura?"

The girl who was with her, with her calm violet gaze, replied, "You're right, but that doesn't surprise me."

Madoka was wearing a white headband in her long pink hair. However, unlike Homura, her hair was not so smooth, which gave an air of rebellion and unpretentiousness. It seemed that Madoka knew this, so much that she was wearing an open denim jacket over a light pink blouse, black pants and sneakers.

Homura kept a look without surprises. A straight cut white blazer with black edges and a gray tight skirt dress. Her pantyhose was black and her shoes were purple.

And each one was holding a gift box.

"I'm flattered." Mami nodded. "Come in."

After leaving their shoes at the entrance, they followed the blonde to where the others were.

 _Here we go._  Sasa tried to contain her nervousness.

"Hiii!" Madoka waved with her hand. "Nagisa-chan! Sasa-chan! Aki-san!"

"Hiii!" Nagisa mimicked the greeting.

Aki was more restrained. "Good to see you, senpai."

Sasa smiled, bothering to make it appear legitimate, however, noting the watchful eye of Homura, she raised her hand. "MAAAADOOOKAAA-CHHAAAANNN!"

Mami was startled by that sudden greeting.

"Happy birthday!" Madoka offered the gift.

"Happy birthday." Homura too. "Mami-san."

"Oh..." Returning her attention to them, Mami grabbed the two boxes.

"We're thinking about buying a gift together," Madoka commented, "but we're in doubt, so we each brought one."

"Well, I have nothing against it... huhu." Even with her hands so busy, Mami managed to open Madoka's gift. It was a pair of long boots.

"You always look elegant in them, hihi."

"I think it's true, thank you." Mami proceeded to open the box of Homura. The content was something she did not expect, a book with a black cover, with a title written in gold letters.

**Never again**

"I read that book when I was studying in Tokyo," Homura said, looking down, "it's about friendship and reconciliation. At that time I didn't understand what was written on it, but I have no doubt you will."

Mami smiled, feeling some irony in that. "You have no doubts, while I feel like I'm full of them. I made decisions that I don't understand why." She closed the box. "Thank you very much, this book might help." Then she widened her eyes. "Oh, that reminded me... I always forget when you visit me." In a hurry, she left the presents with the others on the dresser and went to the bedroom.

To everyone's curiosity, except to Nagisa, who now also remembered what it would be.

Mami soon returned with a notebook. It was badly damaged, with it's cover torn.

Even so, Madoka recognized it. In a mixture of stupefaction and joy, she approached to receive it.

"I found it when I was doing the new year's cleaning in the apartment. It was behind a dresser," Mami said, looking at Aki for a moment, "It must have ended there when that big storm struck the city, the windows here had broken and the wind overturned everything, but I don't remember you having left it here."

"Yes, I left it here on a day when you weren't..." Madoka flipped through the crumpled pages until she found a series of drawings. It was Mami, Homura and herself, wearing their respective magical girl uniforms.

"That's why I knew the notebook was yours," Mami commented.

"Hihi..." Madoka blushed.

"You... drew me?"

But she soon turned pale as she heard Homura behind her. "Yes, but my lines have never been very good."

"What I can see is that you put effort," Homura replied.

Mami folded her arms, smiling and nodding. "I remember saying the same thing."

Madoka hugged the open notebook on her chest. "The feelings I had when I did this I could feel them again. I don't know how to express the gratitude that I'm having."

"Huhuhu... I think savoring what I have prepared for us is good enough." Mami made mention of going to the kitchen. "There is no room on the table for everything, so I'll put food on the counter, along with the plates and cutlery, and you help yourself there."

Madoka asked, "Won't you wait for anyone else?"

Mami was almost sure who she meant. "I got a message from Kyouko yesterday, she and Miki-san are chasing a witch, but it seems like she's very elusive, even if they can defeat her, they would still be far from Mitakihara and could only come next week."

"Strange..." Madoka picked up her smartphone. "Sayaka-chan didn't send me any messages about that."

"She must be busy after this witch. If I were in their shoes, I would be doing the same thing." Mami went to the kitchen, followed by Madoka. "Sasa-san, could you help me with the food?"

"Tadah!" Sasa jumped to her feet. "I'm always ready to help my best friend and the close friend of my best friend!"

While the three left the room, Homura turned.

She had another goal in mind.

Leaving the saucer and the empty cup on the table, Aki noticed that the raven-haired girl was coming straight at him.

Nagisa was also a little surprised, seeing that she had stopped in front of him.

Aki stood up, smiling. "Umm... We didn't greet you." He bowed. "I'm honored to have been invited to this party with your presence, senpai."

Homura did not react, keeping an impassive gaze at him.

Aki rose, now more worried. "M-Maybe you're not so honored to see me..."

"Aki Hidaka-san." Homura leaned her head to the side, her voice was cold. "You're treading a dangerous territory. Be sure of that, for appearances deceive. One false step and your existence, of your family and everything you love, will be threatened." She then turned and walked away.

Catatonic, Aki gulped.

Nagisa touched his leg to draw attention. "Don't be scared, Homura-chan is like that. She's exaggerating a bit."

Aki looked at her with wide eyes. "A-A... bit?" Then he felt a shadow on him. "Ah!"

Homura was again in front of him. "Also, I ask you to not become a magical boy."

"Magical boy?" He frowned. "Yeah... I already know that... no magic."

"If that were possible, I wouldn't allow it," Nagisa stated, "if that were to happen, I would break up with him at the same instant."

The boy lowered his gaze, holding his tense hands. "Even if it was to save you?"

"Even so," Nagisa gave a curt reply, consulting the other girl.

Homura revealed a subtle smile.

Mami's melodious voice came from the kitchen. "Come~, there is food for everyone~!"

And so it happened. Each one returned to the living room with a plate of cake and other tidbits. In Aki's case, he brought one with cheesecake at Nagisa's insistence.

When Mami was about to sit at the glass table, Madoka called her attention, "Wait, we need to sing happy birthday!"

"Oh, you don't need all th-"

Madoka clapped her hands. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you~"

And the others followed the song, clapping as well.

Mami did not know what to do with her hands, embarrassed and at the same time full of joy.

When the song ended, the applause became more intense. Madoka exclaimed, "Congratulations, Mami-san!"

Homura was quieter. "Long live to Mami-san."

"Congratulations for another year of life, my dear senpai! Hahaa!" Sasa threw her arms up.  _And now we can eat, at least something good in all this._

Mami ran her finger over her teary eyes. "Thanks to all of you."

"Let's eat!" Nagisa announced.

Everyone bowed to the table with the food and sat down to eat.

"Hmmm... That cheesecake you made is very good."

With an air of surprise, Nagisa questioned Aki, "How do you know it was me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Were you trying to hide it?"

She forced a smile. "Ehh... I guess not..."

Madoka commented, "These cakes are heavenly, Mami-san."

The blonde replied, "I'm glad to hear that."

"And how are you in Shirome?" Madoka continued.

This time Mami exchanged glances with her for a brief moment. "Everything is going well. It's a strict routine, but I've gotten used to it. My colleagues are very immersed in their studies and there aren't many opportunities to interact, but I think it's better that way."

"Sure it's better that way." Sasa intruded. "There are only people of the worst kind."

Nagisa and Aki stopped eating at hearing this.

Somewhat uncomfortable with the way she spoke, Mami sighed and said, "There are lots of people coming from important families and you can be judged for it."

"I know how it is." Homura kept eating her piece of cake with chocolate and cherries.

"This is terrible!" Nagisa was astonished. "You should go back to Mitakihara school."

Mami smiled. "I'm already used to it. It's like I said, there's so much to study that there's no time left for them to do it."

Sasa grinned, seeing the subtle opportunity to add fuel to the fire. "I dropped out of there because of it. Now I'm much happier studying in Kazamino."

[ _You aren't studying anywhere.]_

Recognizing the voice, Sasa cast a quick glance at Homura. The girl was still enjoying her cake, however Madoka was looking at her, as if she already knew too.

"Well..." Sasa kept smiling. "But my senpai is very brave and she also has a posture of someone from the high class... It helps her blend in with the other students."

"That's right." Mami nodded. "I must say I was curious about the new building they're raising at Mitakihara school. It seems that there'll be an infrastructure comparable to the high schools in Tokyo, perhaps Homura-san might have a better idea of this..."

Noticing that she was included in the conversation, she replied, "Sorry, I don't."

"You'll continue to live in Mitakihara," Mami commented, "the place where you lived was rebuilt and you left Madoka-san's home recently. Do you want some help on something? Maybe in the decor of the house."

"No, everything's fine," Homura answered without exchanging glances.

Mami smiled politely, with a touch of disappointment. The rapprochement would be a long way.

After he finished eating, Aki stood up.

"Oh, you can help yourself more if you want," Mami spoke.

The boy hesitated before saying, "I need to go."

Before any question was asked, Nagisa stood up as well. "That was the condition his family imposed on him so he could go alone to a party with strangers."

"I apologize," he added, "but they were afraid when they learned that Nagisa has no parents and lives with her aunt."

Mami smiled. "I understand."

"Maybe they'll change their minds if they meet you in person."

"Ahn..." Mami raised her eyebrows. "We can arrange this."

Nagisa said, "Let's go, before they start calling."

"Yeah."

The couple held hands and went to the exit.

Mami saw that scene without blinking.

Aki waved to them. "Bye! It was nice to meet more sorceresses."

Nagisa nudged him. "Bye, bye, I'll be back soon."

"Goodbye to you!"

When the door closed there was silence, followed by a giggle.

"Kukufufufu..." Sasa could not hold herself. "'I'll be back soon.'"

Mami was crestfallen. "Oh, don't remind me..."

"They make a cute couple." Madoka looked at Homura. "Don't you think?"

She nodded slowly, pondering, "I feel like there's something between them, something they've built. I think it'll last."

"I hope so." Mami sighed. "I don't want to see Nagisa devastated and lose faith in love. Wouldn't she be losing some of her humanity, also?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasa grimaced and smiled. "You're exaggerating, senpai~."

The doorbell rang.

Surprising the short girl with brown hair. "Is she back already?"

"No, Nagisa wouldn't use the bell..." Mami got up and went to the door, whispering to herself, "Could be them? But they told me they would come later..."

When the door opened, two girls in traveling clothes announced. "SURPRISE!"

Mami's eyes widened.

"Bwahahaha! Look at her face." Kyouko was soon entering the apartment.

"Sorry, Mami-san, it was her idea to lie to you. We've been in Mitakihara since yesterday." Sayaka showed a box of chocolates. "Happy birthday, I wanted to give something better, but we're short on money."

Stunned, Mami received the gift without saying anything.

"I told Sayaka that it doesn't make sense to buy a gift for you with your money, Mami. Heh, even more something that you give on Valentine's Day." Kyouko got rid of her shoes and looked at her companion. "Are you coming or not?"

"Excuse me." Sayaka came in and then Said, annoyed, "You shouldn't even say anything, since you're always buying chocolate here and there. If we had more money, we would even buy new clothes for today, look how Mami-san is well dressed."

"Don't come with that! If we're gonna look for clothes, we'd not have time to come here. You wanna try the whole store!"

Ignoring the quarreling, Mami had a long face as she closed the door slowly.

"You're kidding right?! I struggle a lot to convince you to try a piece of clothing and you already want to run away! I've never seen someone be so ashamed... of..." Sayaka, however, noted the state of the host. "Mami-san? Is something wrong? You look pale."

"Huh?" Mami came out of the trance and started to smile shyly. "No... no... It's the surprise."

"I told you this plan would work, Sayaka." Kyouko then said to the blonde, "by the way, happy sixteenth birthday."

Mami closed her eyes. "Seventeenth..."

"Whoa..." The redhead played with her long ponytail. "Time passed, huh? Is that why you're dressed like that?"

Mami's face tensed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Haha! It must be some silly joke." Sayaka pushed Kyouko into the living room. "I look forward to seeing the others."

From the table, Madoka was the first to greet, "Sayaka-chan! Kyouko-chan! I knew you would come."

The bluennete was a bit surprised, both with the look of her friend and the way she had stated. "L-Literally? Or... maybe you're suspicious that I didn't send a message."

"You haven't changed much, after all this time," Homura said.

"Oh yeah?" Kyouko smiled a little. "And you didn't change at all, heh."

Homura sipped some tea, the cup hiding her smile.

Sasa rose.

It was then that Sayaka noticed her. "Ah, we have a new magical girl. Hello..."

Taking a step back, with a terrified expression, Sasa uttered in a gasp, "The scarlet devil..."

"Scarlet devil?" Mami frowned, but she did not question anymore when Kyouko approached the girl.

The redhead had a confident smile. "So you're from Kazamino."

Sasa said nothing as she sought to compose herself.

"Hmmm..." Kyouko examined her from head to toe. "Your name."

"Sasa Yuuki."

"Sasa, yeah?" Her smile was gone. "I don't remember crossing paths with you back then."

The short girl became tense again. "I've heard stories about you..."

Kyouko made a tired face. "You're not gonna tell me that you're part of that bunch of magical girls who kept bothering me. Trying to invite me with nonsense like 'unity is strength' as they fought each other for seeds."

"I wasn't from this group." Sasa looked away. "They're bugging me too."

"There was another magical girl as well, one I only heard about from that group, they even asked for my help. Tch..." Kyouko became more serious. "It looks like this girl could control witches and kill people to feed them."

Sasa held her breath.

"What did you say?!" Mami's mouth fell open. "T-There was someone doing this in Kazamino?"

"You bet." The red eyes did not hide the growing indignation. "I even know that if you let the familiars make victims, they can become witches so you can get more seeds, but treat witches as pets? That's fucking madness!"

Sasa tried to smile. "I... I had become a magical girl recently and I heard about her too. If half the stories are true, you're lucky you didn't get in her way."

"Lucky?!" Kyouko lifted her head and opened her mouth in a laugh. "Hah! If I had met her, I would have won the lottery. I would have a lot of seeds after completely destroying her and her 'pets'."

Still holding a smile, Sasa clenched her fists. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Kyouko narrowed her eyes. "Yeah...? What makes you think that?"

Sasa looked away and shrugged. "Like I said, I heard stories, do you know that group? They lost some members when they tried to fight this girl. What made you, a lone wolf by what I knew, have a better chance?

"Tch, don't compare me with those hypocrites." Kyouko then looked at Madoka. "Hey pink goddess, did you happen to rescue that girl we're talking about?"

She nodded. "Yes, I saved her life."

 _If she tells them..._  Sasa clenched her left fist even more, ready to break the window and escape.

Kyouko frowned in a frustrated and confused countenance. "For real, it's hard to understand."

Madoka clasped her hands on her chest and closed her eyes. "I know her wish and what made her do it. She felt there was an injustice in her world and she didn't try to change it, she had no faith of this, but she tried to compensate in some way."

 _Compensate._  Sasa's anxiety to act faded.

That was her wish. Punish, punish everyone who was better than her, so she had a chance in life, but did that make her better than them? Never, never had faith in herself. It never changed.

She shut her jaw and closed her eyes, or an eventual tear would denounce her.

"Selfish or not, however bad the result of a desire, I'm not in a position to condemn it."

"All right then." Kyouko nodded and returned her attention to the other girl. "Sasa."

She opened her eyes slowly, fearing they were red. "Yes." Then she was patted on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the team." Kyouko looked back. "Mami, you can't call it Holy Quintet anymore, right?"

Still somewhat shaken by the previous subject, the blonde scratched her temple. "Well..."

And Sasa was completely confused. "Holy quintet?"

"Forget it." Kyouko smiled broadly. "Just say if we can count on you."

"Count on me?" Sasa shook her head. "I don't know, I'm weak."

"Bullshit, there're no weak magical girls, only the idiots and the ones who aren't." Kyouko pointed at Sayaka. "You see that one there? She's one of those idiots."

Sayaka promptly pulled the red ponytail. "At least I've matured, unlike you!"

"C'mon! Don't you know to face it in good terms?"

"Hmmm..." Seeing the two fighting, Sasa left. "I'll get more cake."

"Oops, thanks for the reminder." Kyouko looked at the table. "Where are the dishes, Mami?"

"In the kitchen, I'll prepare and bring them to both of you."

"Thank you, Mami-san." Sayaka thanked her.

So did Kyouko. "Thanks!"

Madoka stood up. "Do you have any new photos to show?"

"I think I have some." Sayaka released Kyouko.

As the two old friends began to talk in one corner of the room, the redhead threw herself on the couch. "Ah... weird."

Homura, who was still sitting at the table, asked, "What's up?"

Kyouko put her arm over her eyes. "I'm feeling at home."

Homura frowned. "Maybe that's why you're not acting with proper manners on Mami-san's birthday."

"'Mami-san'? Hmmm..." Kyouko smiled. "Nah, she would think there was something wrong if it were otherwise."

Sayaka showed on the smartphone screen. "This is the Sapporo Clock Tower."

"Ah, the old Sapporo." Madoka's expression of nostalgia became curiousity as she noticed how the other was looking at her.

"Sorry, haha." Sayaka put her hand behind her head." I've seen you with longer hair than that, but never without the ribbons. It even seems like you're trying to copy the look of a certain person."

"Wehihi." Madoka pulled her locks. "My hair doesn't even come close to hers. You also let your hair grow a little."

"Not because I wanted to." Sayaka looked at the girl on the couch. "It's because there's a person who thinks going to the hairdresser is bullshit."

Kyouko kept her arm over her eyes. "A waste of money, and you keep talking about me. Why don't you let it grow?"

"Because I like my hair like that. What is difficult for you to understand?"

Ignoring the question, Kyouko retorted, "We're all long-haired. Only you who wants to be the contrarian."

"What?" Not believing what she had just heard, Sayaka affirmed, "Mami-san also has short hair."

"Haha, no. Don't insult me with this. Haven't you ever seen her with her hair down?"

Sayaka was sulking, but when she saw who was coming back, her face flashed. "Ah! Yuuki-san has short hair!"

Sasa stopped, trying to understand what that meant. "Yes, I have."

Mami also came, asking, "What are you-"

"She doesn't count," Kyouko said.

"How so?!" Sayaka put her hands on her hips and smiled, confident that she was right. "Didn't you say she is part of our team?"

"Newcomers don't count."

"Don't come with that!" She snapped.

After a yawn, Kyouko spoke, "Sayaka, join the long hair master race."

"No!"

Mami sighed and set the dishes on the table, saying to Sasa, "Let's eat..."

Kyouko jumped off the couch straight at the table. "Yes, let's eat!"

Left hanging, Sayaka gritted her teeth.

Madoka sought to alleviate the situation. "She's kidding."

She took a deep breath. "She's being too sassy today."

"It must be because she's very happy to be here."

"I'll believe that, she was very anxious before we arrived." Sayaka came closer to Madoka. "But about your hair, I wanted to ask you something."

The pinkette raised her eyebrows as the other whispered in her ear.

"Didn't that crazy girl brainwash you? Or, I dunno, she tried to rip a piece out of you or something."

Madoka suppressed a laugh and shook her head. "No, no... She's better now. By the way, I visited her rebuilt house. Did you know she's done a basement renovation?"

"Cool..." Sayaka frowned a little.

"She showed me. It has a bed and chairs with plush toys and a light pink wallpaper. She told me she did it so I could feel in my bedroom."

Sayaka froze, unable to babble a word.

Madoka put a hand to her mouth and blushed, struggling not to laugh.

The other exhaled in relief. "T-That was not funny!"

"Did I hear 'basement'?" Homura approached.

"It's nothing," Sayaka replied promptly.

But Homura's gaze narrowed.

The blue girl was all tense.

"Sayaka Miki." Homura's voice grew colder and menacing. "If you're planning to kidnap Madoka from me..."

"WHAT?! Got crazy for good? And Madoka isn't yo-" Sayaka stopped with an air of surprise. Homura smiled, but her gaze contained no disdain or malice, it was simply... normal.

Her violet eyes lowered. "It's still so easy to tease you."

"Homuuu..." Madoka leaned her head against her shoulder. "You shouldn't be so cruel to her."

 _What happened between these two?_  Sayaka snorted and smiled. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous." She showed her hands, her fingers moving frantically. "It's time to punish. Hehe."

Madoka's eyes widened. "You're not going to..."

"I'll! IIAAHH!" Sayaka lunged, reaching for the other girl's belly.

"No!" Madoka avoided, and the two began to run around Homura, who did not know what to do.

Sayaka announced with a deeper voice. "Your belly is mine! Uahahaa..."

Madoka used Homura as a shield. "Protect me!"

"Of course. Miki-san, stopAAHHH!" Homura squirmed when her belly was poked.

"You're sensitive here too." Sayaka started tickling. "I found your weakness, transfer student."

Homura grabbed her torturer's arms to stop her. "I can endure this." Yet another pair of hands continued to tickle.

"Wehihihihi..."

"M-Mado... Ahhh?!" Homura squirmed again. "Haha, no, stop! Ahh!"

Sayaka seized the opportunity. "Double strike!"

Homura ended up losing her balance and the three girls went to the floor. She struggled, using her arms and legs to protect herself, but Sayaka and Madoka's hands could always find a gap.

"Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!"

"Hahaha! P-P-Please! Haha! S-Stahaha! Hahaha!"

Witnessing that unusual scene, Kyouko shook her head. "Bunch of kids..."

Mami chose to just smile and sip tea.

While Sasa saw a golden opportunity there. She whispered, "Mami-senpai."

"Huh?"

"I remembered that there're buses leaving for Kazamino soon." She got up. "I want to get there before nightfall, sorry for not being able to stay."

"Oh no! I'm so grateful for your presence. "Mami also rose. "Let me accompany you to the exit."

"Hey," Kyouko said, still with traces of cake in her mouth, "see if you don't mess up in Kazamino, huh?"

"Tohtaahh!" Sasa made a quick pose. "Leave it to me, Kyouko-senpai~!"

Seeing the two going toward the door, the redhead frowned, saying to herself, "'Kyouko-senpai'... What the heck?"

Tickling and laughter came to an end and the girls stood up. Homura was the last, she straightened her blazer and tossed her hair back, her locks spreading like a fan. "You got me off guard, but I'll have my turn."

"Hmmm..." Sayaka closed one eye and smirked. "I think you're going to have to try many, many, many times to get it."

Madoka noticed that Mami was coming back. "Something happened?"

"I was saying goodbye to Sasa-san."

Homura looked at her and said with a sudden coldness, "Oh right..."

Mami was surprised by that reaction.

Madoka made a sad face. "Too bad I couldn't say goodbye. I barely talked to her."

"Yeah, me too," Sayaka agreed, "you really can see that she's a nice girl."

"And still a rookie." Kyouko smiled. "It reminds me of someone."

Sayaka looked at her suspiciously, folding her arms. "Oh yes? And who would it be?"

"You're nice, aren't you, Sayaka?" The redhead winked. "Wazzup? Will you come to eat or not?"

Sayaka went to the table, while Madoka and Homura preferred the sofa.

Kyouko went and came back from the kitchen, bringing more food in her plate. "Parties are meant to be enjoyed, heh."

Mami announced, "Nobody be shy to help themselves more."

Between one bite and another, Sayaka asked, "And how're the guys in school? Saotome-sensei continues with her mood swings?"

Madoka nodded, with a pity smile, "And single too, ehhh... Everyone is studying hard enough to get into high school."

Homura added, "Yes, some will leave school. Shizuki-san is going to Tokyo."

"Yes, Madoka talked to me about it." Sayaka opened a big smile. "I knew it! This city isn't big enough for someone so hardworking as her. Haha!"

"So you also should know about him," Homura concluded.

"Yes, yes..." Sayaka sighed. "I couldn't be happier for Kyousuke went to Germany to perfect his talent. My wish lives through his music."

"Maybe we can go to his concert someday," Madoka commented.

With a softer smile, Sayaka lowered her head. "It'd be a dream..."

The pinkette nodded, stating, "There's something else you want to ask."

Sayaka's eyes widened as quickly as her smile broke.

Mami was curious and almost asked what it was about, but she held back by assuming that it was something sensible.

Concerned, Kyouko alternated between looking at Sayaka and at Madoka.

"I..." Sayaka broke the silence. "I'd like to know... if you... Did my family talk to you?"

"No, but I know your mother still lives in the same place," Madoka replied, "there was local news where relatives of yours were pressuring the police to reopen the investigation of your death as a homicide, although there is no evidence to corroborate this version."

"I thought about getting close to the condo where I lived, at least seeing the facade, view the streets of the neighborhood..." Sayaka covered her face, her voice became a whispering lament. "But I can't because I need to get over it. I just... I hope one day they can get over it too..."

Kyouko spoke to Homura, "Hey, you remember that horse? I have named it with your name."

"GAAH!" Sayaka shouted, raising her head, "HOW CAN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY THAT ON HER FACE?"

Kyouko smiled, seemed pleased with the reaction. "What's the problem? I gave the name so, if anything, she'll tell me."

"Is it true?" Homura lowered her gaze and said, "You shouldn't have done it..."

"I told you!" Sayaka pointed at Kyouko. "Of course she would hate it!"

Kyouko continued to smile. "Nah, I know that girl. She must have meant that the horse didn't deserve her name, that there're better ones."

Homura frowned. "Actual-"

"Homura is a cool name!" Madoka affirmed.

And the raven-haired girl readily nodded. "Yes, it's a good name."

"Heh." Kyouko folded her arms. "See?"

"It's still bad," Sayaka insisted. "Imagine if the two are together and you call by name, look at the mess! Why not call her 'little peach'? A lot nicer."

"No peach!" Kyouko fretted. "If it weren't 'Homura', I'd have preferred to give it another name, like 'Mami'."

The blonde brought her hand to her mouth. "D-Did you think to give my name to the horse?"

"Ehrmm..." Without the courage to look at her, Kyouko said between her teeth, "I... I was just saying..."

"Huhuhu!" Mami was happy. "You missed me."

"Look..." Kyouko pulled her ponytail, hesitating, "it's an animal... so I could give it a mascot name... 'Bebe Two' maybe..."

"Bebe..." With that, Sayaka ended up remembering. "Mami-san, where is she? In the bedroom?"

"So you didn't see her," Homura said.

Kyouko became confused. "What are you talking about?"

Mami explained, "She left moments before you arrived. We thought you two had crossed paths with them."

"'Them'?" Now it was Sayaka who was confused.

The sound of the knob turning and the door opening and closing. Then Nagisa appeared in the room and her eyes widened. "Huh?! Did you guys come?"

"Hi, we made a surprise," Sayaka replied, "we're talking about you right now."

"Yeah..." Kyouko raised her eyebrows. "Where're you and with whom?"

"With whom?! What..." Nagisa consulted Mami.

She gave a slight smile. "Tell them."

"Sure..." Nagisa fidgeted. "I was with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Kyouko smirked. "You're precocious, huh? But if Mami approves this..."

"Stop it, Kyouko, of course she's kidding." Sayaka pressed on Nagisa. "You're kidding, right?"

The menacing, almost desperate tone made Nagisa gulp, but she did not back down. "No, I really do have a boyfriend."

Sayaka stood up immediately, exclaiming, "You can't have a boyfriend! Imagine if he finds out that..."

"He already found out," Homura said.

Sayaka turned to her, gaping.

"He was here before." Madoka smiled. "He calls us sorceresses, it's kind of cute."

"Ahhh!" Sayaka put her hands to her lifted head. "Only I'm still sane around here?"

"Stop this drama." Kyouko shrugged. "It's only in your head that dating a magical girl is a problem."

"We're more than magical girls," Sayaka emphasized, "much more."

Nagisa approached her. "I know that, he was warned, but he loves me. We made a commitment."

"It's still wrong!" She scolded. "For it doesn't involve only him, but all the people close to him."

Homura intervened. "I know what you mean, but hardly anyone will believe in a young boy."

Sayaka raised her chin and replied in a spiteful tone, "I can't believe I heard this coming from you."

Homura puckered her lips.

"I'm dead in this world." Sayaka slammed her own chest. "And I'm trying hard all this time to keep it that way! Because I'm sure this can get out of control."

"Mankind has had knowledge of magic on other occasions."

Everyone turned their attention to Madoka's statement. She seemed calm, but her voice carried seriousness. "Not all the stories where ordinary people got involved with magical girls and witches ended in tragedy. However, Sayaka-chan's concern is well founded. When knowledge has spread, every time, magical girls are persecuted by society." She closed her eyes. "Every time, Incubator manipulated the situation to reverse it. Through the combined efforts of countless magical girls, with a powerful spell or a hopeful wish, humanity forgot about us so we could survive in the shadows." She shook her head and opened her eyes, containing a brief golden gleam. "I will not let that happen."

Sayaka exhaled, relaxing her body. "Madoka... sometimes I forget what you're now. I'm relieved that you know what's at stake." Then she smiled. "As an old friend, I trust you'll do the right thing."

Nagisa saw the blue-haired girl turning to her again, good thing it was not.

"And I still have something to ask you." Sayaka crossed her arms. "Do you love this boy? Or did you desire to have a relationship with him?"

Nagisa grimaced in confusion. "I love him, that's why I want to be with him."

"Do you know what he thinks about it?" Sayaka continued to inquire, "after dating comes the engagement and then the marriage."

"M-Marriage?" Nagisa looked down.

Kyouko frowned. "Sayaka...?"

"Build a family."

Nagisa gritted her teeth, whispering, "Are you talking about... babies?"

"Yes."

Mami started to get scared too. "Hmmm, Miki-san, don't you think you're being too far ahead?"

"We're talking about expectations," Sayaka argued, "while Nagisa knows that Madoka came to this world to fulfill a mission and we're kindly invited to accompany her. When this is over, we'll return to the Law of Cycles."

"But..." Nagisa looked at her. "It's still going to take a while, right? There're lots of magical girls to save..."

Madoka spoke, "Right now, there're girls of my trust spreading the hope that originated from my wish, but it's natural that there's some skepticism and resistance. It's progressing well, but I can't give a deadline."

"Whatever, the point is we don't belong here." Sayaka shook her head slowly, with the look of someone who begged them to understand. "Someday, for some reason, we'll have to go somewhere else and you, Nagisa, will have to leave him. The longer this relationship lasts, and the closer you're to each other, the more painful it'll be for him. Will that be your love?"

"Nagisa," Mami called out, "Miki-san has a point. I know you like him, but at least you need to warn him in some way, without giving too many details."

Nagisa did not know where to look, gripping tightly the skirt of her dress. "I... I'll think about it."

Sayaka scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Ai, ai... Now it's with you, Mami-san."

Kyouko rose. "I'm tired of all this serious talk, is this a party or what?" She clapped her hands, demanding. "Hey! Hey! Let's have fun!"

"Oh..." Mami mused, "We can play cards."

"C'mooon..." The redhead rolled her eyes, but then they widened in jubilation. "I already know! You got that karaoke, right?"

"Huh? Does Mami have a karaoke?" Nagisa was amazed.

The blonde replied, "It's from the time of my childhood. It's stored in a box, it's so old... I'm not sure it works."

"Of course it works!" Kyouko pointed at herself and Mami. "You and I spent the afternoons singing together, don't you remember?"

"Whaaaa?!" Now Sayaka was gawking. "Did you do duets?"

"Sure we did, heh." Kyouko puffed out her chest.

Homura left the sofa. "That idea sounds good to me."

Madoka too. "Mami-san, do you need help?"

"Oh my!" Mami smiled. "I see that it's settled."

The Sun threatened to get behind the big buildings of the Mitakihara urban landscape, while the girls began to install the equipment.

"Wow, so much dust. Seriously does that works?"

"C'mon, Sayaka, don't curse it!"

The room was getting orange tones of the late afternoon, and the work was more time consuming than it was expected.

"Hey Mami, try this other plug."

"No, I'm sure that's the one, it's just a little rusty..."

In the end, the speakers buzzed and a list of song titles appeared on the screen, announcing that they had succeeded.

"Phew..." Mami hold the microphone. "How's it going to be?"

Kyouko gave the idea. "Let's start with a warm-up, each one chooses the song they'll sing. You first, after all, today is your day."

"Okay." She winked.

The girls sat on the cushions on the floor while Mami chose the song. On the screen appeared a video of beautiful landscapes and subtitles of the lyrics. With the melody starting, she tapped the microphone and took a deep breath. "I hope I'm not too rusty."

The song was a traditional j-pop and seemed to have been made for Mami's voice.

"My dear, don't lose your HEEEEAAAADDDD~!"

The audience followed the lively rhythm clapping their hands, until the end, where the clapping intensified.

Mami pressed the microphone against her chest, satisfied with the performance and eager for the score that would appear on the screen.

**96**

"As you would expect from Mami-san." Sayaka continued clapping when the others had stopped. "You could very well be a pop idol."

"Be modest." Mami had a big smile. "Who's next?"

"Let me." Madoka stood up. "I saw a song on the list that I remember well."

Mami went to sit and Madoka began to sing. The song was slow and cheerful, but the lyrics were about longing and goodbyes, with the gentle voice of the singer, it formed a unique mixture.

"I say we'll meet again, but it's a lie and with my usual smile, I say 'See you tomorrow'."

Everyone remained quiet, but when the song ended, the applauses came before the score.

**88**

Homura did not hide her smile. "You sing very well."

"My wife nailed it!" Sayaka went to pick up the microphone. "You inspire me."

"Hihi, go girl!"

Sayaka put a song with a more intense beat. Most of the lyrics were composed of phonemes with no meaning other than the sound they produced, but the girl chanted the remaining parts as if it were a joke.

"TA PA PA RA PA PA RA TIM BUMMMM! Mochi mochi, who called me?"

When it finished, the girls began to clap, but without much intensity.

Sayaka waited for the result. "Haha! Thanks guys, I almost lose my breath, but I'm sure I gave my..."

**72**

"... best." Her smile froze as her eyes did not believe what they were seeing.

Madoka said, "That's still a good score."

"Huh?" Sayaka did not know what to do or where to go. "Ah... Hahaha! Sure! Sure! It's very good." Then she saw Nagisa stand up.

She looked rather nervous. "Let's get this over with."

"Good luck!" Sayaka handed the microphone and sat next to Madoka, whispering, "I only thought I'd do better. I have a good ear for music."

Homura ended up hearing that and made a remark, "Mouth isn't ear."

"Are you saying I'm a bad singer?" Sayaka lowered her eyebrows.

Madoka gestured for her to get calm. "No, no! You sing well. Hihi."

Nagisa went through the list of songs, disappointed. "There's none I know."

"Because they're old." Mami went to help. "Let me select one easy for you."

Even if it could be easy, Nagisa had no intimacy with that joyful rhythm song. She simply read the captions as they appeared.

"The beautiful young rose lived happily in her home... One day came a bad witch, very bad, who put the rose to sleep like that, like that..."

The music was short and soon they started clapping, especially Mami.

**79**

No smile could cover Sayaka's long face.

Neither Nagisa was happy, making a pout. "This one was too childish..."

"Okay, enough of this amateurism." Kyouko got up. "Time to raise that level, heh."

The girls waited for what appeared to be a ritual. Kyouko checked every button on the device and blowed the microphone. When she finally chose the song, she make a pose, looking at the audience.

Sayaka asked, "Won't you look at the-"

A long and deep synthetic sound was the beginning of the song and Kyouko began to dance with energy.

Mami turned completely red and hid her face. "Why did she have to choose just this one?"

Sayaka did not blink, mesmerized with the swinging of the hips and the red ponytail.

Kyouko held the microphone tightly, close to her mouth, as she put force in her voice.

"Move, Move, GO! Shake, Shake, GO! I'm in the night, night, night, night!"

The intensity went from start to finish, where then Kyouko stopped in another powerful pose.

There was no clapping, but not because the performance had been bad.

With very wide eyes, Nagisa mumbled, "S-S-She's amazing..."

**100**

Kyouko just glanced at the score on the screen, as if she already knew, while she spun the microphone in her hand. "That's how it's done..." It took her a few moments to notice Homura standing beside her. "Oh yeah, there's you yet... Wanna some tips?"

"No, thank you." She picked up the microphone and went to select the song.

Before Kyouko could finish to sit, the melody had begun, slow with the sound of wind in the background. Homura stood with her feet together, holding the microphone with both hands at the chest, like a bouquet of flowers. She stared at one person.

Madoka made a timid cheer.

Homura smiled briefly and closed her eyes, took a deep breath before singing the first words and did not stop thereafter. The lyrics was sad and in every sentence it evolved more and more to despair.

"Under a dark grey sky, my sacrifice isn't enough..."

This could also be seen in the singer's increasingly tense expressions.

"The world surges, but I keep walking, relying only on my will."

Kyouko made a tired face. "Boring..."

"Shh!" Mami asked for silence as her chest heaved with the weight of that song.

A clap of hands was the last sound of the song before the silence. Homura reopened her eyes and flipped her hair.

The girls clapped, but more out of habit. They had no idea what to say, with mixed feelings between the quality of the performance and the depressing air that set in.

The screen, inexorably, revealed the score.

**104**

"WHAAAT?!" In a jump, Kyouko advanced toward Homura. "That score is impossible, you cheated!"

"No, how would I do that?"

"You used magic."

Keeping a calm countenance, Homura shook her head. "You would have felt it."

While Kyouko continued ranting, "You must have stopped time or something."

Homura almost smiled. "Someone would have noticed."

"Bullshit!"

Mami decided to intervene, saying, "Admit Kyouko, she did very well, her voice moved me. And I'm not sure if 100 is the maximum score or maybe it's a defect. "

"Right..." Kyouko looked at Nagisa. "Hey cheese girl, pick a song from the list, any."

"Why?"

"Homura and I are gonna sing it and see who does better." Kyouko brought her face close to her opponent's, with a smirk. "Let's settle this."

Without giving much consideration, Homura replied, "If you want..."

"I want to participate too." Sayaka came to them.

Kyouko did not even look at her. "Nobody is in the mood to hear your grating voice."

"Oh yeah?! Give me that!" Sayaka ripped the microphone out of Homura's hands.

"Hey!" Kyouko grabbed her and tried to get the microphone back.

Sayaka extended her arm and prevented her from reaching for the object. "It was a warm-up, right? Now I'm going to show that I can sing."

"Damn, this is between me and Homura!"

"Guys?" Madoka frowned. "Since when did this become a competition?"

Homura went to get another microphone. "Why don't we sing a song togeth-"

"Oh no, you won't get away now." Kyouko reached out and managed to hold the raven-haired girl by the blazer.

"Stop!" Nagisa announced in despair, "Mami's crying!"

"What..." Kyouko and the others looked at her.

Caught in the act, the blonde quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Sayaka was the first to speak, running her hand around her neck, "Sorry... We're ruining your birthday party..."

"No..." Mami showed a big smile, while there was still droplets caught in her eyelashes. "I'm not exactly sad."

That captured the curiosity even of Homura.

"I was thinking... If I could make a new wish, I'd wish our fights were always like this."

With some surprise, with some emotion, Kyouko smiled. "I'd tell you to go ahead with it. Does anybody there remember if in our pasts there're any times that we got along?"

"Does inside Homura's soul gem count?" Sayaka said, looking at the girl with dark hair.

"It's been a long way..." Homura turned her face, staring at the city through the window, lowering her voice. "Will you... leave Mitakihara again? Where are you going?"

"Huh?" Kyouko did not expect such a question coming from her. "We have some cities here and there to visit..."

"The truth is we don't know where we're going, we've visited almost everything, there're still some small villages that were off course... but it's been some time since we found some witch or a new magic girl," Sayaka replied, consulting Madoka, "And I don't think we can be useful outside Japan."

That bothered the redhead. "Tch... You can't keep quiet."

Sayaka ignored her, continuing, "I even talked to Kyouko about going back to the Law of Cycles, but she doesn't want to."

Kyouko put her hands behind her head and lifted her chin. "I don't want to live in a place without real food."

"If you need a place to stay..." Mami smiled.

Kyouko was quick to say, "No!"

"No way!" And Sayaka, too. "We're already abusing your money and there's the neighborhood too. They'll find it strange and may even recognize me."

"You can stay in my house."

"What?!" Kyouko put her hand on Homura's forehead. "Are you alright?"

She pulled the hand away. "You guys have a problem and I'm offering a solution. The old part of the city was rebuilt, but most of the residents moved, the place is deserted. There're many empty rooms in my house that I have no use for."

"Yeah..." Sayaka nodded. "Looks good."

"What? Are you accepting the idea?" Kyouko opened her arms. "Have you forgotten that we have a MARE?"

Madoka asked, "Where did you leave her?"

"In the parking lot of the hostel where we're staying," Sayaka said, smiling and shrugging, "Kyouko has cast a spell and if anyone sees where she's, they'll find only a motorcycle there."

Kyouko added, "I don't even know if we need all this, we do it as a precaution."

"Why do you say that?" Homura inquired.

"There're people who have seen her, but they didn't give a shit, I would even say they're enchanted, like moths to a flame..." She made an indifferent face, checking the black bow in her hair. "Yeah, it's a beautiful animal, but I dunno, I don't care much about her."

"Oh yes," with sarcasm, Sayaka nodded, "You don't care much."

"Don't complicate it!" Kyouko shook her head. "There's no way! You can't keep an animal of that size inside a house."

Homura pondered, "I can create a barrier to expand the interior of the house and thus have an appropriate space."

Kyouko's mouth dropped open. "Can you really do that?"

"It wouldn't be anything new to me."

That made Kyouko remember another problem, one much worse. "And your children?"

Homura tried to remain impassive, but her eyebrows betrayed her. She considered for a moment before replying, "They aren't a threat to you. I'm keeping them in line." Then, suddenly, Sayaka intertwined her arm with hers, making Homura uneasy.

"And Sayaka-chan with Homura-chan will keep you on the line too, Kyouko!" Sayaka announced, "It's time for you to take responsibility and find a job."

"HUUUUH?!" Kyouko pointed to her own forehead. "You sang so badly that it melted your brain."

Sayaka retorted, "We're not going to stay in this world doing nothing! We have a debt with Mami-san and we will pay."

"Don't be ridiculous! Look at our age, we have no education." Kyouko smirked. "There's only one job for us..."

"Sweets!" Nagisa jumped in excitement. "You're going to make sweets and cakes!"

Leaving Kyouko confused. "What are you talking about?"

"She wants to start a confectionery shop," Mami explained.

Nagisa nodded. "I've learned a lot from Mami, but she doesn't have time to help. I was going to start to make and sell here in the neighborhood, but with you guys that changes everything."

"Hehehe." Sayaka was embarrassed. "I can cook some grub, but I don't know how to make cakes. If you have the patience to teach us..."

Homura concluded, "It looks like I'll have to expand more."

Kyouko was not believing. "You're joking, huh? Work for a kid?"

"Work with real food, Kyouko." Sayaka raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Or we can go back to the Law of Cycles."

She turned her face, nibbling her lips.

"Your choice."

Kyouko lowered her head, with a tense breathing, and then uttered, "I accept..."

"Hello?" Sayaka leaned forward, placing a hand on her ear. "I didn't hear it right."

"I'll accept if you let your hair grow!"

"Deal."

Kyouko looked at Sayaka with big eyes. "Ahn?! Damn, I thought you're gonna say no."

"Haha! You can't undo a contract with Sayaka-chan!" With a victory pose, the blue-haired girl gave the order. "Now, Mami-san, prepare an apron for her."

Surprised, the blonde tilted her head. "Custom-made?"

"H-Hey, we don't have more important matters to deal with?" The redhead stepped back. "I can do very well without an apron."

"But I MUST see." Sayaka flashed a smile.

Madoka commented, "Kyouko-chan should look sweet in an apron."

"Hey! You can stop with those ideas."

Homura, in a monotone voice, said, "Mami-san, prepare the apron."

"Mine has cheeses printed." Nagisa winked. "You like apples, right?"

"C'mon guys..." Kyouko was ready to fight for her dignity. "It already looks like a fucking conspiracy."

"Huhu." Mami shook her head, disapproving herself for being so entertained by it.

The doorbell rang.

Even if it was fake, Mami felt her heart tighten.

"Another guest?" Sayaka was disappointed. "Ahh... We'll have to leave the apron for later."

Kyouko breathed a sigh of relief, but she was curious. "But only now? Is there another kouhai you didn't tell us, Mami?"

"I'll... check." She went to the door, trying to keep a smile on the way. Mami did not want anyone to be suspicious because she knew exactly who was outside. She opened the door a little, and as she peeped, olive green eyes were already waiting for her.

Oriko wore something similar to Mami's clothes, perhaps too similar, except that her shirt was white and her skirt was dark gray, with an indigo tone waistband, the same color as the bow that tied her long ponytail, and a large leather bag, which appeared to be very expensive as well as the pair of gray heels.

Kirika was with her and was wearing something, so to speak, asynchronous. Her black shirt was unbuttoned on the collar and the left half was inside the skirt while the other half was out. The skirt was lilac and with a diagonal cut, the left side was short, leaving the thigh exposed, while long on the right side, down to the shin. Not to leave her left leg so exposed, she was wearing a long stocking striped in black and purple colors. At least she was actually wearing a pair of black shoes. The shirt was long-sleeved, but she pulled the sleeves up to her elbow and on her forearm was a variety of plastic bracelets with different colors and cute animal faces.

However, what really caught Mami's attention was the little girl standing in front of them, wearing gloves and green hooded sweater. She was head down and it was not possible to see the face due to a cloth mask.

With a polite smile, Oriko greeted, "Hello, Tomoe-san."

With a visage of concern, Mami opened the door a little more to be able to leave the apartment and closed it, holding the doorknob.

Kirika made a face of disappointment, nodding as if she already knew. "Big love, we're not welcome."

"No, I didn't go back on my invitation, but..." Mami hesitated about how to say it.

A importunate voice came through the door. "Oi, Mami! Where are you? Who's there?"

Now she had no choice. "Kyouko is here. I wasn't expecting her to come today, as I told you, but she made a surprise. So..."

"Kyouko-neechan."

Mami caught her breath, that soft, almost inaudible voice was Yuma's, she could recognize it nonetheless. A jubilation filled her chest and she looked down.

Yuma had raised her head. There were still plenty of jade stones, but the pale skin between them was discernible and flexible enough to show some expressions. Her eyes were normal except for the irises that looked glassy, like a pair of emerald jewels.

Mami smiled at her, there was great progress, but Yuma had lowered her head again.

Oriko spoke, "Let us in, I will talk to her."

"No, that won't work." Mami tried to restrain the urgency in her voice, someone could come to the door at any moment. "She won't hear you, you know that."

"Yes, we both know who we are dealing with. Do not underestimate me." Oriko's gaze became piercing. "I would not want to waste the time I have spent to come here." [ _Since this is the first time I have been able to convince Yuma to leave home._ ]

Mami winced.

Kirika folded her arms. "Yeah, we even brought our little love, will you send us away?"

The hostess was still reluctant.

"If there is any animosity between me and her, I would rather handle it now," Oriko insisted, "I do not appreciate surprises."

This was not Mami's plan, even more knowing that Yuma was getting better. Maybe she could wait until she became normal and Kyouko would not need to know. However, she had no control over Kyouko, she had been in the city for days without her knowing, nothing prevented her from deciding to visit where Oriko lives. Sighing, Mami opened the door. "I'll talk to her first."

"I am so grateful." Oriko and the others entered. "Oh, and you look beautiful in that clothes. Happy birthday."

Mami only nodded. While they left their shoes, she closed the door and hurried to the living room.

Everyone was still there, but Kyouko had already peeked to see who had arrived. As expected, she was surprised and not happy at all. "Why are these two here?"

Mami tried to stay between her and the newcomers, saying firmly, "They're my guests, please treat them well."

Kyouko puckered her brows. "After all they've done?"

"I know and they learned from that. We all learn from our mistakes." Mami put her hand on her chest. "That's why I decided to give them a chance of rapprochement."

"That soft heart of yours..." Kyouko's anger was more evident. "There's nothing good about them! They'll betray us the moment they think this is the right thing to do. Got... it?"

Mami noticed that the other was no longer looking at her. She looked back, confirming that attention had turned to Yuma. "I... I need to explai-kyaaah!"

Kyouko bumped into Mami as she went straight to the child.

Leaving Nagisa scared. "Mami?!"

And Sayaka at least worried. "What are you doing?"

Madoka and Homura remained silent, watching intently.

With the protective instinct under her skin, Kirika tried to pull Yuma to be behind her, but Oriko held her arm before this. Her big love seemed to be very calm.

Closer now, Kyouko could see there was something very wrong, Yuma's sick appearance brought a long chill down her spine, a sense of repulsion and fear. She pulled off the hood.

Mami had recovered, but she was paralyzed at that sight.

Green tufts of hair stuck out of the jade scalp cracks. Kyouko ran her hand over, feeling the rough, hard surface.

Yuma lowered her head even more.

In a fit of rage, Kyouko removed the mask and stepped back, bringing her hand to her mouth.

Sayaka's eyes widened.

Sad with what she saw, Nagisa averted her gaze and face.

Mami gulped, now sure that she had been too optimistic.

From nose downwards was no sign of skin, just jade on the deformed face of Yuma. Her mouth was more a crack that had been carved.

Wordless, with heavy breathing, Kyouko looked at the only person who could be responsible for that.

Oriko remained calm, her eyelids slightly lowered, in what appeared to be an expression of disapproval of the redhead's behavior.

That was a trigger for the tension in her body to grow and her fists to close. However, Kyouko was pulled by the shoulder.

"Please, listen to me," Mami asked.

Kyouko tried to pull away, but the other girl held both shoulders tightly.

The blonde showed a desperate smile. "She's getting better, okay? She's better than before..."

She gritted her teeth and yanked at the arms that held her.

"Ah!" Mami took a step back.

"You knew that?!"

With that revelation, Sayaka understood why Homura and Madoka were so quiet. "You too?"

The girl with long dark hair nodded in disgust, remembering that cold night. "I was there when she turned into this."

"A harsh experience for someone of her age," Madoka lamented, "and I couldn't help more than I'd like. A soul so intense of a lonely heart."

Kyouko was shaking. "How long? You hid it from me..."

"Because I was afraid of how you would react!" Mami exclaimed in a crying tone.

"Tch..." Lowering her gaze, she let those words sink deep into her being, seeking not a better understanding, but a change. However, nothing changed as she glanced at Oriko. "Yeah... You're right..."

Through a decisive red light, Kyouko acquired her magical girl dress.

"Oh, that's bad." Sayaka reached for her. "Kyoukooo!"

The red magic girl was taking her first steps to satisfy her anger when Mami tried to hold her again. "Don't do it! Think about Yu-KYYAAAHH!"

Kyouko grabbed her and threw her back with great force.

"Agh!" Sayaka was hit by Mami's body and they both fell to the floor.

"I'm thinking..." And Kyouko kept walking.

After being enveloped by a lilac flash, Kirika in her magical clothes and eye patch got in the way. "Where are you going, hotheeeEEEHH?!"

Oriko shoved her away, knocking her down.

Kyouko put her arms forward and summoned her spear horizontally.

Oriko held the baton of the spear, but could not resist the overwhelming fury and she was pushed back until she hit the wall. "Ghk!" The baton pressed against her neck and chin as her feet left the ground.

Kyouko gritted her teeth as anger created marks on her face.

Despite that, and in no way comfortable position, Oriko closed her eyes and smiled. [ _I am sorry, I do not have anymore a soul gem to give you._ ]

"No problem, your body will do." Kyouko was then surprised, since the colors of the wall changed to dead tones. At that moment, too, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Homura was beside her, holding a lying black hourglass in her other hand.

Kyouko did not pay much attention to her. "What do you want? A piece of her?"

"Look around."

The cold demand already gave Kyouko the idea of where Homura was getting at, but she obeyed anyway.

First she saw Yuma, which was still in the same position, an apathetic countenance with all that was occurring. Kirika was getting up with urgency, with the eye that could be seen quite wide. Sayaka was already standing while Mami was being helped by Nagisa. The blonde was extending her arm, certainly to invoke ribbons, it was good to be prepared. Madoka was still sitting on the cushion... and her eyes moved?

"I thought you were better than that," Homura spoke.

Kyouko looked at her. "You all hid it from me."

"And you ended up justifying what we did." The harshness in Homura's voice showed where her patience lay. "Face it. There are no witches to hunt, her fate would be the same as ours."

"Did you look at Yuma?! Do you think it's same thing?!" Kyouko turned her attention to Oriko. "And this one did nothing!"

The baton pressed more against Oriko's neck, making the girl leave her tongue out.

"She did," Homura stated, "for months she cleansed the child's gem with her own grief seed, until the curse was too much to deal with and she lost control."

But Kyouko ignored it. "Yuma shouldn't have become a magical girl. She shoulda prevented it."

Oriko reopened her eyes. [ _Just like you did?_ ]

"What?!"

[ _You remember, yes. From the time you put her under your wings._ ]

"Yeah." Kyouko narrowed her eyes. "I remember you convinced her that I was in danger to force her to make the contract."

[ _Indeed, I used her for my plans._ ] Oriko returned the expression. [ _But let's be frank, sooner or later she would make a wish to save you or herself. How can you be so irresponsible as to let her accompany you in your hunts?_ ]

"I had nowhere to leave her! She didn't want to stay hidden, waiting for me, thinking that I wouldn't come back..."

[ _You at least understand, do you not? She is not something you can control._ ] Oriko's gaze grew intense. [ _If I could, do you think I would leave her in that state?_ ]

Kyouko gritted her teeth, but more out of frustration.

[ _It surprises me that you have adopted her. Someone who is only able to take care of themself... Did she serve to fill a void of yours?_ ]

"Shut up!"

Oriko felt the baton pressing harder, but it was a timid act compared to before. [ _Go! Destroy me, and with it, the last chance Yuma has to recover._ ]

"Sakura-san," Homura said, "as much as I hate to say it, I agree with her."

Kyouko's hands tightened on the spear as she gasped.

Oriko's face did not move a muscle.

Kyouko's breathing quickened and her body shuddered in a tremendous effort, before pulling the spear toward herself.

Oriko came to touch the ground before freezing in time.

With a lighter but still very tense breath, she contemplated the static image of her hatred, with an idea in mind. "So it's Yuma who decides, huh?"

With a brief smile, Homura replied, "I knew you were better than that."

"Come on..." Kyouko looked at her, but Homura was no longer there and the colors of the room had returned. "Oh sh-" Ribbons took over her body and weapon into a firm tie. Moving her head with difficulty, she saw Oriko intercept Kirika with a hug.

"B-Big love?!" The surprise of the girl with eye patch was soon followed by her anger at the caught agressor. "Did she hurt you?"

Oriko held her companion's head to focus only on her. She spoke in a soft voice, "No, everything is fine."

Kyouko glanced at the other girls in the room. Homura was already with Madoka, both with a more neutral and serious features. Mami, Sayaka and Nagisa were a fusion of worry and shame.

And Yuma... petrified.

She sighed. "Okay, you can release me now."

Oriko looked back. "I think you have to do something to gain their trust."

Kyouko took a deep breath and her spear, in addition to her red garments, evaporated. "Does that help?" In response, the ribbons loosened. She quickly got rid of them and walked.

Seeing her approaching Oriko and Kirika, Mami regretted what she had just done. "Kyouko!"

However, the redhead passed the two and went straight to the little girl. "Hey, can you talk?"

Without turning to her, Yuma just nodded.

Kyouko put her hands on her hips. "I'm leaving, will you come with me? I can cast a spell, no one will see you like this."

Sayaka and Mami gaped at the proposal, even Homura frowned.

Kirika was outraged and went to get Yuma.

[ _No._ ]

However, her beloved hold her by the arm.

Kyouko did not wait much. "I had said once you had no excuse not to take care of yourself, you don't depend on those two. Last chance."

Although in a low tone, what Yuma spoke was an affirmation, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine..." With that, Kyouko left the apartment, leaving the door open.

Leaving Sayaka even more disappointed. "Mami-san... I'm sorry for..."

The blonde shook her head. "No, it was my decision."

Sayaka took her hands. "Look, she's shocked with that, give her time to think."

"Uh-huh!" Mami nodded and smiled. "I know. I know..."

"I'll try to keep her in city and see if I can persuade her to come back here and apologize."

"SAYAKA!" A shout came from the outside, "will you stay?"

"I gotta go." She walked backwards, waving. "The party was fun, it was good to see you all. Mami-san, Nagisa-chan, Madoka... and you too, transfer student."

Homura replied, "We'll see each other again."

"Bye Sayaka-chan." Madoka waved back. "I know Kyouko-chan will understand."

"Thank you for your presence." Mami bowed to her, as Nagisa did as well.

Before closing the door, Sayaka looked at Yuma's dejected figure.

[ _Madoka knows she is in good hands._ ]

Hearing Oriko, the blue girl exchanged glances with her. That must be true, Sayaka smiled back and left.

Yuma put the mask and the hood back, remaining in the same place.

Mami exhaled all the tension inside her, speaking, "I knew it would end badly."

"In my opinion, everything happened as best as it could be possible," Oriko said.

Homura narrowed her eyes. "In the way you predicted, I presume."

"Mmm?!" Mami consulted Oriko, not liking that idea.

She crossed her arms, smiling. "I do not need magic to know that you would together prevent Sakura-san from taking a drastic measure."

In a lilac light, Kirika returned to her (not so) ordinary clothes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Oriko glanced at her. "And make you lose a chance to protect me?"

"Aww, big love! You're a genius!"

With Kirika clinging to her in a hug, Oriko approached Yuma. "I am just not sure if that did not put an end to that special day."

"No, I invited you, you're welcome..." Mami looked at the hooded girl and opened a smile, talking to her as if nothing had happened before, "You must be hungry. There are many cakes in the kitchen."

Oriko said with a hint of sadness, "Sorry, but she does not fell the taste of food."

"Ah..."

Witnessing Mami's smile fading, she continued, "Momoe-san could make Yuma company. They are close in age."

Nagisa did not expect to be required. "Me? Sure..."

With that, Mami had an idea. "You could show your room to her while I make more tea for the guests."

"I'll do that." Nagisa stood in front of the green girl. "Come on, Yuma-chan!"

Yuma did not react, did not even look at her.

Leaving Nagisa worried. "Ehhhmmm..."

But with a little push from Oriko, she started walking.

"This way." With her hopes restored, Nagisa took the lead into a corridor with doors.

Yuma walked slowly.

The white-haired girl waited patiently before opening the door for her to enter.

Inside the room, Yuma was once again a statue.

It was not what Nagisa wanted, she closed the door with the mission of making Yuma speak. "My room is modest, not as spacious as yours, you live in a huge mansion. It must be cool to explore every corner of that place..."

Silence.

She then hastily went around the bed and took what was on the pillow, a large and colorful plush centipede. "Look! This is Mogu." She hugged it. "He keeps me company for the night and protects me from bad dreams."

Yuma did not look, seemed to be more focused on the polka dot pattern on the bed sheet.

Or maybe it was something else. Nagisa asked, "Do you want to sit down? The mattress is very soft."

There was no clear answer, but Yuma went to bed, as it seemed, to sit.

Nagisa breathed in relief at the progress.

As she sat down, she sank into the mattress and the bed protested with a long creak.

Nagisa's eyes widened, she had forgotten that Yuma was much heavier in that state. She then felt something hit her leg. It was a small rubber ball that kept bouncing and bouncing... She widened her eyes even more and felt herself being watched.

Yuma was looking directly at her, eyes fixed like stones.

A chill down her spine and a churn in the stomach. Nagisa knew it was no coincidence, for she felt an odd intimacy. There was a magical tension in the air as three curses connected with each other.

Yuma was more witch than human, now Nagisa was certain of the responsibility she had. She closed her eyes in a tense grimace, and reopened them with a smile. "I ended up taking a fright from my ball that rolled from the nightstand. Do you believe that? Hehe..."

The girl with hood and mask turned her face, looking back at nothing, head down.

Nagisa put the ball back in place and Mogu on the bed. "I like to listen to music. You like it too?"

Again, she gave no answers.

However, giving up was not part of Nagisa. She went to Yuma and crouched down so she could see her eyes. "I have manga and also a sketchbook. I can draw something and you color it. What about that?"

No answer.

"What do you like to do when you're in your room?"

Yuma held out her arm.

Nagisa fell on her butt, startled by the sudden movement.

The little girl shook her arm until something fell from the sleeve of her sweater.

Jade pebbles, of irregular shapes and varied sizes, hit the wooden floor, making a lot of noise. Nagisa noticed that Yuma was transfixed watching the pebbles bouncing, rolling, and spinning until all movements ceased.

Nagisa took one of them. It had a surface with sharp patterns, but there was a polished part, where she could see a variety of shades of green arranged in parallel stripes. "They're pretty..."

"Stop."

Nagisa is the one who was silent this time.

"My mom..." Yuma stopped talking, looked like she had become a statue again, but then she looked at her. "My old mom hated me and she made that clear everyday. I hate her, I hate my old dad too, he didn't care. I knew they didn't want me and being assured of that made it all simpler."

Nagisa noticed that the jade around the other girl's eyes had grown a little, covering her skin.

"You're like Mama and Papa, you pretend to make me feel better. Do you think feelings will make me the way I used to be? It was them who made me who I'm today."

Yuma's voice reverberated like in a cave and Nagisa stood up. She looked at the pebble in her hand and dropped it.

Bouncing, rolling and spinning, Yuma watched it until it was immobile, cold, insensitive. No hate, no joy, no guilt.

"Yes, I said that to make you feel better..." Being serious, Nagisa covered her face with her hands. "Then I want to show you something."

"That pale face? I can remember..." Yuma said, with scorn,"you want to compare appearances, you didn't understand anything..."

Nagisa showed her white face, with yellow cheeks, but there was not a clumsy smile and her eyes were one color only, a grayish blue. She said in a low, slow tone, "That's the face of my curse."

Yuma showed no surprise, but she kept her attention.

"I had a mother who loved me so much every day. It came one day that she was very ill and I had the opportunity to save her life in a very simple way, but I didn't find it appropriate. I wanted to save her as I had saved her before. I thought more of her love for me than mine for her." Nagisa closed her eyes. "She died and there was nothing left for me besides living with my decision. Madoka came to save me, but I didn't want to think, I didn't want to move, I didn't want to feel anything, but I felt hungry and when I ate, I remembered my mother. This was the hell where I'm god." She nodded. "But Madoka visited me, she would tell me stories even if I pretended not to hear them. She told me about Mami... Did you know that her story is similar to mine? "

"Mami-senpai?"

"Uh-huh. She made the contract with Kyuubey to save her own life, only then to realize that she could have saved her parents as well. She felt very guilty for thinking only of herself. 'It's in those fleeting moments that we expose our faults,' she told me once." A faint smile formed. "Madoka invited me to meet her. I accepted it, thinking that I would meet someone like me, but you and I both know how wrong I was and I'm very happy about it."

Yuma did not speak, but her hands gripped the green fabric of her pants.

"I've come to understand that Madoka doesn't save us, but gives a second chance." Nagisa reopened her eyes, colorful with twirling irises. She pressed her cheeks and showed the tip of her purple tongue. " **BLEEEHWWR!** "

Yuma shuddered and her gaze narrowed a little. She quickly turned her face.

However, for Nagisa it was evident. "You smiled."

"No." She glanced at the other girl for a moment. "And how would you know? I have a mask."

"You smiled through your eyes, you thought it was funny."

"No!" Yuma threw herself on the bed, burying her face in the mattress.

Nagisa let out a sigh between her sharp teeth and lay down on the bed beside her. She pulled off the hood and saw that, if it were not for the hair and jade's uneven pattern, her head resembled a tortoise shell.

Without looking, Yuma tried to reach for the hood, but Nagisa was pulling it, so the little girl tried to cover her head with her hands.

"Ah, Yuma-chan, you're being too hard on yourself. Mama and Papa love you and you know it. Thinking they're pretending makes you feel better?"

Yuma's tearful voice was muffled by the mattress. "I don't want to feel anything."

"I won't tell them."

Hearing this made Yuma raise her head and look at her. "No?"

Nagisa covered her face with her hands and showed her human aspect shortly afterwards. "That's a secret between us, okay? I'm only going to ask you a favor."

Yuma hesitated to ask, "Which one?"

"Let me take care of your hair."

Meanwhile, in the living room, Oriko sipped with mild pleasure the freshly prepared Mami's tea. In Kirika's case, she was more focused on solids.

All being watched by Madoka and Homura. The black haired girl made a question that lingered in her mind, "Any new incident you want to share with us, Mikuni-san?"

Oriko set the cup on the saucer and smiled. "No, but if you want to give us the honor, maybe one in particular."

Homura kept a stare at her, not breathing.

Seeing that this was not a good way to break the silence, Madoka asked, "Have you and Mami-san crossed paths in Shirome recently?"

Mami was the first to reply, shaking her head. "No, no."

Followed by Oriko. "Shirome school, how can I say, is more 'closed' than yours, Kaname-san. Besides, I am using my free time to prepare my political career."

"Yes!" Kirika said proudly, "my big love will command this country!"

Smiling, Oriko frowned. "Oh, that is an exaggeration."

Homura narrowed her gaze.

But it was Mami who raised a doubt. "But your father..."

"Despite the scandal, Mikuni family has still preserved its space among the people of power. I intend to attend Law school at university and follow my natural destiny. What course do you want to attend, Tomoe-san?"

Somewhat surprised, the blonde replied, "Hmmm... I don't know yet."

"Sure you not."

Oriko's statement sounded harsh and Mami looked away.

Madoka said, "She has time yet."

"Yes, yes..." Mami gave a brief smile.

Madoka's smartphone vibrated and she saw that she had a message. "Dad wants to know if I'm still at the party."

"Tell him you're leaving, it's late." Homura rose.

"Yes." Madoka sent a message and also stood up, nodding. "Thanks for the party, Mami-san. Despite some things that happened, it was fun and memorable."

"I must thank you for coming." Mami made mention that she would stand up. "I'll accomp-"

"It's not necessary," Homura said, reinforcing it with a hand gesture, and looking at Oriko, "Mami-san, today was a good day, take care.

The girl with ash blond ponytail said, "It was good to see you, even if it was for such a short time."

Kirika struggled to swallow a piece of cake before waving. "Bye~, bye~."

As they went to the exit, Madoka was keen to show the damaged notebook. "I'm taking this. Say goodbye to Nagisa-chan and Yuma-chan for us."

"I'll tell them." Mami nodded. "And thank you again."

With them leaving and closing the door, Oriko made a remark, "Akemi-san calling you by the first name is notable."

"She's been more receptive." Mami kept a smile.

"Yes, she has been..." Oriko reached for her bag. "Now, how is your finances?"

Mami was speechless with the jump to that subject.

"It is expensive to study in Shirome and you are taking care of a young girl. I am also aware that you are supporting the adventures of Sakura-san."

Mami was not too surprised by Oriko's last statement, no more than how upset she was. "I have enough money to finish my studies at Shirome."

"But not enough for college, I suppose."

Mami became more defensive in face of that 'supposition'. "I can look for a part-time job and maybe Madoka-san has finished her mission there until then and..."

Oriko took a brown paper sack from the bag that wrapped what looked like blocks. She stood up and went to Mami.

The hostess got up quickly. "What is this?"

"Your birthday present." Oriko offered the sack.

It was not the answer to her question, but Mami feared that her deduction was correct, considering what they were talking about. She opened the sack and saw wads of money.

"That should help."

"Where did that come from?"

"From licit sources," Oriko replied with a polite smile.

Mami reacted with suspicion. "You used magic to get that, didn't you? I can't accept it." She proceeded to return it, but the sack was pushed against her with violence.

Oriko's gaze was piercing while only her mouth moved. "How unpleasant, there is an aspiring good girl in my presence."

"BLUUUAAAHHHGGG!"

Intimidated, Mami looked at Kirika.

The girl with citrine eyes was sticking her finger in her mouth and pulling faces, pretending to be throwing up. Then she stopped and laughed, "Kukukufufufu..."

Oriko continued with the sarcasm. "I must remind this law-abiding citizen that there is a missing girl living under her roof. You are very lucky no one is actively looking for her."

Mami closed her eyes in consternation.

Oriko released the sack. "It is a gift, it is yours, do whatever you want with it."

Taking a deep breath, Mami nodded. "Okay, but I'll only use it if I have to."

Oriko smiled politely and bowed before returning to her seat at the table.

While Mami was leaving the sack along with the other gifts. She felt the room was very dark and turned on the lights.

Kirika put her hand on her belly. "Uuuu... I think she really made me sick."

Oriko had another opinion. "I suspect it is all the cakes you have eaten."

"Don't you want to go to the bathroom?" Mami had already returned. "It's in the corridor, it's the do-"

"RED ALERT! Ah! Ah!" Kirika jumped and ran to the corridor. "I'm siiick!"

Mami froze in shock.

"Do not worry, she knows how to take care of herself," Oriko said.

Without a word, Mami sat down on a cushion.

Oriko filled the cup with more tea. "About that conversation we had, do you still long to go back to the Law of Cycles?"

She shook her head. "I'm trying hard to adapt. I even try to avoid thinking about anything related to magic, today was an exception, it was inevitable." Mami smiled. "When I'm distracted by the studies and Nagisa, I even forget for a moment."

"Keep it up." Oriko took a sip of tea. "Hmmm... And one day you will be arguing about your quarter-life crisis with me."

"Is this my future?!" Mami's eyes widened.

Considering the emphasis of the questioning, Oriko sighed. "I bad at jokes, forgive me."

"Oh, it was a joke..." However, Mami was not relieved, holding her hand on her chest. "But did you see?"

"See what?"

"Our future."

Oriko raised her eyebrows and then smiled and picked up the teapot to fill the other girl's cup. "Foreseeing one's own future is a constant desire of people, but few meditate on what it would be like if they have it. Part of life is made up of discoveries, even the smallest ones are precious."

"That's not what I'm askin-" Mami restrained herself from continuing, feeling that what she wanted could give the wrong idea, but now it was too late. "I... I have some concerns about Madoka-san's mission in this world."

"Trust me, I will warn if something bad will happen." Oriko set the teapot back on the table. "I am surprised to hear this from you, are you doubtful about her goals?"

That was what Mami was afraid to hear. "No, definitely not."

"And you should not."

Mami blinked twice. "So you know!"

Oriko watched her smiling reflection on the black surface of the tea in her cup. "Nothing to worry about, Tomoe-san. What I saw is wonderful."

Kirika left the bathroom feeling lighter, it was when she realized that the door on the other side of the corridor was just where her little love had come in. She walked carefully with her tiptoes and put her ear to the door, but heard nothing. "Hmmm..." Scratching her head, she felt she could not go back to her big love with that worry, so she decided to turn the knob very slowly.

Through the small opening she saw the one with white hair first, sitting on the bed, holding a smartphone and wearing a earphone, and then sitting next to her was little love. She was without her hood, and every tuft of hair that was big enough had a scrunchie, none like the other. She was wearing the other earphone in her almost normal ear, with only a few traces of jade.

With her eyes watering and warmth in her chest, Kirika closed it back.

 **／人**   **◕‿‿◕**   **人＼**

Not far away, on the rooftop of a building still bathed by the increasingly cold light of the dusk, was a sophisticated surveillance apparatus installed, with a camera with telephoto lens and an antenna with satellite connection.

However, the person who was there did not seem to be the most appropriate to operate it. A young woman with a auburn hair, down the shoulder line in length, with a large pair of false white fur rabbit ears. She wore a tight suit, to the point it was easy to discern where her navel was, yellow in color with a pair of orange stripes, one on each side of the suit, envidencing the curves of her body. The suit also had a large, fluffy white rabbit tail. She wore a short white jacket, which was open, but hid partially the aspect of her middle sized breasts. There were a pair of holsters in the jacket, with revolvers of white fur and rabbit ears in the place of the firearms' hammer, and on the left side of the chest was a transparent gem in the shape of a rabbit's foot. Her legs were completely bare and she wore sneakers big to her size, orange, with velcro closure.

Her eyes were blue and her skin was fair, reddish somewhat. Her face had freckles and by the features nobody would say she was Japanese, not even Asian. However, it was difficult to know where she came from, because when she brought the microphone from the headset close to her mouth, she spoke in perfect English, except for a word, "Ya seein' that,  _Generalíssima_?"


	2. Part II

A concrete room, dark, with the constant sound of air coming from the ventilation system. There was a large screen on the wall that showed the windows of an apartment where girls were seated at a table.

The light from the screen illuminated a woman standing next to it, evidencing the sweat of her brown skin. She had her arms crossed and wore a white shirt, trousers with beige military camouflage and black boots. The sleeve of her shirt was short and her exposed arms had a well defined musculature. A silver ring with a small pink gem was in her left hand. Both her short hair and her eyes were dark pink, and she answered the question that came from the speakers, "Yes, Lucky, I'm clearly seeing now that the apartment lights were on."

She was called Generalíssima, partly because of her latina features, and she was not alone.

Lying on another wall of the room was a woman who did not show interest in what was happening. She was very tall and strong, her body had perfect feminine proportions, as if she had been carved by a master artisan. It was easy to observe that, since her 'clothes' were a mere pair of wide strips of silk, one white and one blue, which were connected by a golden clasp at the nape and they went down, each strip covering one breast and then crossing at the waist, just above the navel, past the back and crossing to cover the crotch and once again to cover the buttocks, each strip then spiraling down one leg to end in a set of golden cuffs, just before the bare feet. There were other luxurious adornments like a navel piercing, bracelets on her forearms and biceps, earrings and rings. Like Generalíssima, she had brown skin and pink eyes, but both had a fairer tone, a Middle Eastern aspect. Her white hair was very long and smooth, and she wore a gold tiara with a large hexagonal gem in its center, all black, with a faint dancing glow of its corruption.

Also standing, closer to Generalíssima, was a humanoid robot. Its metallic body had the stature of a child, its eyes were spheres with a luminous white cross and its mouth was just a loudspeaker. However, it had round cheekbones, a fake nose, and the top of its head was sculpted in the shape of a little girl's hair.

Beside the robot was an Asian girl, pale skin, icy eyes. Her black hair was smooth and had a very long, thin ponytail, bound by a red hairclip with a pale blue gem in the shape of a bird's wing. Her dress was also light blue, with a short, stiff skirt like a tutu of a ballerina. The sleeves of the dress were longer than her arms, which disassociated from her classical look. To complete it, she wore white pantyhose and red boots.

Three other people were seated at an oval table. One of them wore the same clothes as Generalíssima, with her ring containing a silvery gem. Her skin was ebony and glistened by the light of the screen, exacerbating the strong musculature of her arms. Her dark brown hair was kinky, with one side of the scalp shaved while the rest of the hair was combed to the other side. Her lips were thick and her nose was broad and flat, while her honey-colored eyes had a fierce gaze.

The other was a light-skinned girl, her face symmetrically perfect like a doll with flushed cheeks. Her long hair was orange and her eyes were red. She was wearing provocative clothes. A strapless baby doll with orange top, small enough to show the underside of her firm breasts, with the rest of the fabric being transparent in brown color, showing her slender belly with wide hips. Her shorts with orange ties was so small it could be mistaken for a thong. Her orange soul gem with the shape of a head with a pair of horns was on the top, between her breasts. She wore beige high heels with golden and shiny details.

And at the far end of the table in relation to the screen was a man with Caucasian features. His brown hair was short, with large sideburns, and his gaze was almost as black as coal. He wore a white robe with a black ecclesiastical collar and a short red cape over his shoulders, and the two ends of the cape at the front were connected by a golden chain. In the right clasp where the chain came from was a red cross-shaped gem. The robe had thirty three buttons, but below the brown belt at his waist they were not closed. Another brown belt crossed his torso until it disappeared under the cape on his right shoulder. He wore gloves and long boots, both black. Even though he was sitting, it was possible to see that he had the posture of someone tall and strong. In front of him, on the table, was a thirty centimeter long silver cross that, with its sharp edges, looked like it had less religious functions.

It was this man who questioned with some impatience, "Is that what you want to show? Can we start this meeting?"

"Madre and Matryoshka ain't come yet," the ebony woman said.

The robot replied in a synthetized voice of a girl, "Madre is instructing the novices, including the two new refugees. I doubt she's coming soon."

The Asian girl also spoke, in a quiet voice, "I can confirm that Matryoshka is working on the generator."

"I bet she's findin' some fuckin' way to blow us up," said the orange-haired girl, smiling as she reached for the table. From the palm of her hand came colorful button-shaped chocolate candies.

The noise they made disturbed the other woman at the table. "No one asked fawr yah jokes."

"The gob is moine." The girl took a handful of candies and ate them with her mouth open, making more noise and showing her teeth stained by chocolate.

"And the bloody hand that'll shut it is moine," the woman affirmed.

"Revenant, stop."

Listening to Generalíssima, the black woman obeyed.

For the joy of the girl who was eating. [ _Yeah, make your owner proud, bitch._ ]

[ _I do this for the Sisterhood._ ] Revenant replied.

Worried about that scene occurring in the presence of that man, especially since he was not showing any reaction, Generalíssima continued in a firm voice, "You too, Butcher."

"Sawrry." The girl picked up another handful of candies and ate in silence, but still smiling.

Then the man again asked, "Can we start now?"

"Yes, Inquisitor." Generalissima stepped out of the front of the screen so he could see better. "Lucky was sent to Mitakihara city, Japan. These girls you see in the apartment are actually witches."

"That cake looks yummy," Butcher commented, followed by an embarrassing silence in the room. Revenant rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Is this supposed to be a new info? Everyone has known for months that Japan is completely infested by this new class of witches." Inquisitor rested his elbows on the table, interlacing his fingers. "But I must inquire, with you being the leader of this cell, why you are risking a sister's life in hostile territory for this, and not doing the same to try to re-establish contact with Washington."

Generalíssima replied, "You know we already have someone for this."

"Just a novice who was lucky to be away when San Francisco cell fell."

"Have more faith in her, she proved her competence by following the protocol and being able to pick up our low frequency signal with a magic-imbued cell phone." The woman smiled with some pride. "I need to explain that this mission in Mitakihara is very important. It's about the origin of this crisis that struck us so hard. Our focus so far has always been Incubator."

"He's definitely involved in that. He changed his behavior suddenly, reducing his activities and contracts, coinciding with the onset of the crisis." Inquisitor shook his head in regret. "Unfortunately the specimens we had imprisoned in Europe did not give us much information. The last signal of emergency that Europe transmitted spoke about a phenomenon known as the 'Law'."

Generalíssima nodded. "I remember that, but the information may have been sent by the witches, it's not reliable. So I decided to investigate this from another perspective, rather than who or what, I tried to identify where this started. You know the earliest reports of those witches came from Indonesia."

"The first to fall," Inquisitor said, "some sisters from this cell provided us with positive accounts, that they were friendly and indistinguishable from any human, but they were also afraid of that fact. A few days later, they began to signal the other cells to cease our activities and surrender all grief seeds, for we could become witches and remain ourselves. Washington ordered to cut off any contact with them while they would form a task force for a more reliable investigation, but that has taken us too long..."

Revenant commented to the Asian girl, "Ya're lucky ta have been moved here before that happened, Invadah."

She, Invader, replied, closing her eyes, "It's a great shame that our sisters offered no resistance to the enemy."

Inquisitor leaned back in his chair. "But we're talking about Indonesia, why Japan?"

Generalíssima explained, "We have never been able to deploy a cell there, so it's possible that it started there without us noticing."

"Thanks ta those xenophobes dingbats." Butcher smirked at Invasora. "I'm not right?"

"Retawrd." Revenant gritted her teeth. "She was bawrn here!"

Butcher squinted. "Everyone who looks like that, ta me, it's all the same."

"My mother is Japanese," Invader began to speak before Revenant had a chance to reply, "and you're my sisters in these difficult times."

"Guys." Making sounds with its mechanical joints, the robot nodded. "We need to be civilized during this crisis."

"Butchah lacks that." Revenant crossed her arms. "She shouldn't be in that meetin'."

"I'm a sistah 'nd I have the fucking same rights as ya ta be heah." The girl dropped more chocolate candies on the table.

That did not seem to catch the attention of Inquisitor, who continued with his gaze toward Generalíssima.

Feeling the pressure, the woman raised her voice, "ANYWAY..."

That had worked, Butcher and Revenant returned their attention at her

"What made me choose Japan was this city," Generalíssima continued, "do you remember Mitakihara, Inquisitor?"

"I've never been to Japan," he replied, "I didn't even know this city existed."

She smiled slightly, "Maybe Nano can tell you."

"With pleasure," said the robot, "last year this city was ravaged by a storm, with winds so strong that they were able to tear up whole floors of skyscrapers and launch them miles away. At the time, meteorologists considered that it had been a combination of multiple atmospheric microbursts and tornadoes. What went unexplained was that the storm suddenly stopped, with witnesses stating that the clouds opened 'like a portal'."

Inquisitor raised his eyebrows. "Ah yes, when I was leaving Europe to come here, the sisters were discussing this event, if there was magic involved."

"I'm convinced of this," Generalissimo said, "because I believe this storm is the result of Walpurgisnatch's appearance, the characteristics do match."

"I was expecting you were going to mention omicron class, but Walpurgisnatch?" He shook his head. "If it were her, the whole city would have turned into a graveyard."

"That's the point!" Generalíssima punched the palm of her hand. "It didn't happen because she was defeated."

While Inquisitor slammed against the table, making the candies and the cross tremble. "That's not the Bastion of New Orleans, sister. You mentioned the sigma class, Walpurgisnatch."

Butcher made a face of confusion. "They told me that the omicron class is strongah than the sigma, isn't it?"

"You didn't learn about it? Walpurgisnatch is such a unique entity that it has received a classification of its own." Inquisitor closed his eyes in frustration. "The witch of the legends is a taint in Sisterhood history, after decades of global effort, we have not even come close to being able to track her down and find where and when she will strike, while Incubator somehow manages to accomplish that. Without preparation, the only thing one can do when she appears is to run away to save their own life. How many magical girls were there in Mitakihara?"

Generalíssima replied, "We don't know, but our recent investigation counted nine, six being residents of the city."

The man's eyes widened as his voice grew, "Seventy eight sisters died in the Bastion of New Orleans! Seventy eight experienced souls, prepared and united to save the world were lost in face of the sheer might of Katrina!"

Generalíssima advanced to the table, resting her hands on it and leaning toward him. Her gaze was imposing. "You don't have to say that. I was there, I defeated this witch."

"It was a carnage." He gritted his teeth. "Now you come up with this nonsense theory where nine, six magical girls would stand a chance against Walpurgisnatch."

"Yes, it's impossible." She nodded. "That's why I believe in a miracle, a wish."

Inquisitor was astonished and lowered his head, slowly scratching his forehead as he considered. However, only one thing he managed to utter, "This is ridiculous..."

"Please, consider it." Generalíssima insisted. "The defeat of Walpurgisnatch would be an event as unique as this phenomenon we're going through and both coincide in time. There's a sense in what I say."

"Your implication has two problems. First, how a wish to save a city, destroying or sending Walpurgisnatch away, could cause this crisis that threatens the world? And second, the girl who would have made that wish would need to have enormous latent potential. Did you investigate further about those girls?"

"Yes, Invader was in charge of it." Generalíssima looked at her. "And she didn't disappoint me."

"I just did it according to my talents." The Asian girl reached to the screen and the footage was replaced by a document with the photo and profile of a blonde. "This is Mami Tomoe, a resident of the apartment we're currently watching. She's one of the few magical girls the Sisterhood's data center has an entry, she has a few years of experience."

Butcher pointed at the picture. "I liked the hair."

Inquisitor's comment was more productive, "That means, according to Generalíssima's theory, she is not the girl who made the wish. Next."

"So I'll discard Kyouko Sakura, we have her record too." Invader made a gesture with her fingers and the profile of a girl with white hair appeared. "This is Nagisa Momoe."

"What's wrong with hah eyes?" Butcher frowned.

"It matches your colours," Revenant replied.

"She's living with Mami and it's a very peculiar case," Invader said, "I searched for information of her relatives and found out that her mother was hospitalized and passed away. The same day, the girl was registered as missing, and all that happened weeks before the storm."

"Hmmm..." Inquisitor pulled a few strands of his sideburn. "Go on."

"I got the school's record with her name at Mitakihara's school, although I didn't find any documents about her enrollment." Invader made the screen show the recording of a security camera. "Here you can see her in uniform walking through the hallways of the school, apparently she has a normal student routine."

Revenant reacted to what she had seen. "My God, these poawr children have no ideah of the dangah they're runnin'."

"Look, she's talkin' ta that boy," Butcher made a cheeky face, "does she have a crush on him?"

With a slight wave of her hand, Invasora made the profile of that boy appear. "His name is Aki Hidaka, and from what I've seen, they're dating."

"Wata fuck is that?!" Revenant's mouth fell open.

"HahahahahaHAAIHAAAIIIEE!" Butcher laughed and threw her head back. "I was right!"

"Don't fool self," the black woman warned, " ta her, he's the bloody snack fawr latah."

Tense, Inquisitor suggested, "Can we focus on the subject? If he hasn't contracted with Incubator, I have no interest on him."

Generalíssima looked at Invader. "Okay, but I'd like to show something else that can elucidate us more about the nature of those witches."

"This is a recording from months ago..." The Asian girl showed the scene of a subway terminal at night, where Nagisa and Aki had just entered.

Something caught Revenant's attention. "He's walkin' funny."

"Is he a pussy?" Butcher licked her fingers dirtied with candy colorant.

The boy sat on a bench while the girl remained standing. He pulled the sleeve of his shirt, showing his forearm.

Inquisitor furrowed his brows.

Observing the girl's stance, Butcher concluded, "Looks like they'ah havin' a couple quarrel."

The boy touched his forearm and then fainted.

Leaving Butcher surprised. "Huh? Did I miss somethin'?"

The boy woke up and soon began to laugh as the girl punched the air in fury.

Revenant did not like it at all. "This is startin' ta frighten me, what madness is this? Can ya turn the sound on?"

Invader was succinct. "No."

The boy then lifted his shirt.

"Freeze here." After Invader obeyed, Generalíssima addressed her word to the occupants of the table. "What do you guys think is going on? What is he showing to her?"

Butcher shrugged. "They're fah and the image quality isn't so good."

Inquisitor had another answer, "The same thing on his arm, something the cameras can't capture, a witch kiss."

"Damn, that's it!" Revenant became angry. "She turned him into a puppet!"

"I don't think it's just him," Generalíssima affirmed.

"Do you think it's the whole city? Those witches would have time for that." Inquisitor nodded. "It's something I had meditated on, since the world did not get into chaos with the rise of those witches, while the population of magical girls drastically reduced. Generally, witches do not keep their preys alive for a long time, they feed on as much despair as they can in the shortest possible time, knowing they were being hunted by us. Like a predator before a bigger one. Now, those witches show intelligence, or at least succeed in mimicking it, and see no hindrance to seek as much despair as possible. They are like parasites, feeding on the despair of their hosts while they slowly die."

"Bastards..." Revenant clenched her fists, the tension showing even more the muscles in her arms.

Though her face could not make expressions, Nano showed dismay in her voice, "This is a very cruel idea, perhaps exaggerated. They may just be feeding on their worries, the little despair that people have in their daily lives."

Generalíssima said to Invader, "You can show the other profiles."

But she raised her eyebrows, asking, "Don't you want me to show the recording till the end?"

"They already understood, it's not necessary."

Invader nodded and showed the next profile. "Let's continue, this one is in Mami's apartment at the moment, her name is Oriko Mikuni. She belongs to a family with great political influence, but I have found documents that prove that she's adopted. Her mother is dead and her father, Hisaomi Mikuni, committed suicide at the beggining of last year because of his involvement in a money laundering scandal."

"So she's a criminal," Revenant concluded.

"It seems she didn't know, but the other members of the Mikuni family keep distance from her. According to the news, she continues to live in her parents' mansion, despite it seems abandoned, and alone. However, I have discovered that this isn't true." Invader showed another profile. "Kirika Kure, I didn't get much information about her, but I know she often visits Oriko's mansion and spends nights there."

"Wowowowowoowwww..." Butcher smirked. "Are they lesbians?"

Revenant slapped her own forehead. "Witches can't love witches, mawron."

Nano's 'eyes' became agitated. "A case of lesbianism would not be a scandal in Japan?"

"Indeed, I can only assume that Mikuni's influence reaches the media," Invader replied, already showing another profile, of a girl with pink hair and eyes. "Despite the low attendance rate, Kirika is enrolled in the same school of Nagisa. In fact, most witches are from Mitakihara school." She then pointed to the photo. "This is Madoka Kaname. I did a deep research, but found nothing more than a girl with a comfortable middle-class life with her parents and her younger brother. However..." She showed the profile of a girl with braids and glasses. "She studies in the same classroom. Her name is Homura Akemi and belongs to a wealthy family in Tokyo, with big civil construction contracts with the government. I could see that the family seeks to maintain discretion about her whereabouts. She had a heart surgery and spent a long time in the hospital in Mitakihara." She showed another photo of the same girl, with loose hair and no glasses. "Today she lives alone in a house and, according to her performance in the school's physical education classes, she has recovered quite well."

Revenant mocked, "Impressive..."

Invader updated the screen, now showing a girl with blue hair. "Another curious case is Sayaka Miki. Through camera recordings at gas stations and convenience stores, I know she is accompanying Kyouko Sakura through Japan. She also studied in the same classroom as Madoka and Homura, in addition to being related to a hospital patient who had a miraculous cure of his hand, but what I really discovered was that." On the screen came the photo of a paper document.

Butcher forced her eyes. "That's Japanish, right?"

"Japanese," Invader replied, "and that's her death certificate."

This caught the attention of Inquisitor. "Is not that forged?"

"No. Her body was found on the bed in a hotel room, already with signs of  _rigor mortis_. The necropsy report was inconclusive, finding no lesion or other cause for death. No one knows how she entered the room without the key and there is another person involved because of the large amount of empty food packaging in place that she didn't consume. The focus of the investigation at the time was that it was a death pact. I must remark that her funeral occurred a day before the storm."

Inquisitor scratched the tip of his nose, considering before saying, "It was believed that those new witches used the original body of their magical girls to set up the disguise, but I see that we were wrong."

Revenant snorted. "This is some crook shit..."

"The last one I have to show is Sasa Yuuki," Invader continued, with the profile of a smiling girl appearing on the screen.

Butcher raised an eyebrow. "That one looks naughty."

"She from Kazamino, a nearby town of Mitakihara, but she has been making regular visits to Mami's apartment. It's no coincidence that we chose this place for surveillance, it appears that this is the crux of the witches in the region."

"Anything else to add?" Inquisitor asked.

Invader opened her mouth to speak, but then fell silent.

Unlike Nano. "We can talk about the heavy military weaponry, including a missile platform, and explosives that were found in the city after the storm."

"I remember the details of this event better. It is an evidence that there is a witch behind the disaster in Mitakihara, but not that it is Walpurgisnatch." The man took the cross on the table and slid his finger across the body of the object. "Besides, I do not see enough potential in any of those girls, but that girl with pink hair, Madoka Kaname..."

Generalíssima did not hide her anxiety. "Yes?"

His gestures followed the words. "According to what Invader presented, she would have nothing to desire and everything to lose. She would be the perfect candidate for the hypothetical wish that saved the city and put us in this dire situation. Other than that, I can only say that the fundaments of your theory are still weak. What do you want to do with it?"

Generalíssima nodded. "As soon as we contact Washington, I'll let them know about our findings. They should also be investigating a solution so we can retaliate."

Butcher put more sweets on the table. "That's if they'ah fahkin' alive."

Revenant shouted, "Yah rubbish remarks has limits, ya bitch!"

The other responded by showing her tongue.

Generalíssima's words were stern, "If Washington had fallen, we would already be dead. We have to keep hope. As soon as I get an authorization from them, we can carry out a large-scale operation in Mitakihara."

The black woman was pleased. "If it's ta get rid of those witches, I'm in."

While the orange magical girl doubted. "Dya really think killin' them will solve anythin'?"

"We can't go into details of what will be done yet, but neutralizing the witches in the area would make any action safer." Generalíssima nodded to Invader.

That was enough for the girl to understand that it was to put the footage of the apartment back on the screen, but when she did, there was a gaping mouth accompanied by a shriek.

" **HEEEEEEEYYYY! SOMEBODY? HEEEEEYYYY!** "

Butcher covered her ears. "Ahhh! Fuck it!"

Generalíssima raised her voice, "WHAT IS IT, LUCKY?"

A blurred blue eye looked at the camera lens. "Ya see that?"

Revenant scolded, "We're only seein' yah face, drongo!"

She moved away and everyone saw that the apartment was emptier, with the blonde girl, Mami, removing the dishes from the table.

"Three people have just left, two girls and one child," Lucky informed.

"Child?" Generalíssima frowned. "The one with white hair?"

"Nah! She's flat out in the kitchen."

Generalíssima's dark pink eyes widened slightly, while the others in the room exchanged glances.

It was Nano who decided to express what was understood. "So it's someone we didn't know? Can you describe her?"

Lucky replied, "I dunno, I reckon she's a child by size, ain't sure if she's a girl because she was weahrin' a hood."

"Lucky, disable the zoom of the camera," Generalíssima ordered and looked at Invader.

The girl replied almost in a whisper, "Understood." She waited for the camera to show the top of the building where it was and her gem on her head began to glow brightly, illuminating the gray walls of the room. She jumped to the screen and then from building to building toward Mami's apartment.

"Is she comin' in?" Lucky asked.

"She's already in," Revenant replied.

The freckled woman jumped in front of the camera, quite frustrated. "Ah! wy didn't ya tell me? I wanted ta see if I could feel it if she bumped into me."

Generalíssima spoke coldly, "Protect the camera, okay?"

"Sure I'll, my cutie general!" Lucky jumped, doing a half turn in the air in front of the camera, and landed wiggling her butt with her fluffy tail.

Generalíssima held her breath, pursing her lips and looked back.

Inquisitor was rubbing his face and shaking his head slowly.

Nano announced, "Signal detected."

Generalíssima winced and looked at the robot. "Now?!"

"Yes, it's low frequency."

"It can't be..." The woman lowered her head. "Without Invader here, it's impossible."

"No problem!" The robot said in a cheerful voice, "I have installed a software prepared by her," then she spoke in a protocol tone, "preparing transmission..."

The room went in a silence that seemed to be too long.

Revenant whispered to herself, "C'mon, c'mon, be Washington, be Washington..."

"Booting NSA backdoor, redirecting to proxy..." Nano was quiet again for a moment. "Data encryption algorithm is complete. Line is safe," suddenly the robot changed to another female voice, with much interference, "...meone please, please, please..."

The woman recognized who she was. "Willa? It's Generalíssima."

"Oh my God, my God... you're alive..."

Generalíssima smiled, feeling the same relief that was coming from that voice. "What's the situation? Are you near Washington?"

"No, I'm in Nevada."

It was like a punch in her guts. "What happened?"

"Sorry, sorry..." Willa's voice become a whimper. "I tried the bus station. My friend, a novice from San Francisco... She was there with other girls I never see. I know they're witches and they're after me, she knows I escaped. Sorry... I couldn't... uu..."

"It's okay," Generalíssima said softly, "they haven't seen you. You did well. How many seeds do you still have?"

"I have one, but I'm broke and one day without food. Today I slept in a junkyard, it'll be dawn soon... "

"Hunger will sap your soul gem. Search for food in the trash of restaurants and snack bars in the area, remember the training." Generalíssima sighed. "We count on you."

"What if Washington doesn't exist anymore?"

"That didn't happen, trust me."

"But how can I trust a magical girl if she says she's from Washington?"

"Remember that Matriarch resides there, as well as other competent sisters," Generalíssima glanced at Inquisitor as she replied, "they must be keeping a vast defensive perimeter to keep the position of their current base of operations concealed. Stay discreet as you approach the area and expect to witness a fight between magical girls. Those disguised witches, like any other of their kin, leave grief seeds when they die, so you'll know which side has won."

"I got it..."

Hearing a gasp coming from the speaker of the robot, Generalíssima realized that she did not even know the age of the girl. "Willa, when this is over I'll recommend you to become a sister, but you'll have been more than that."

"Will I be like you?"

Generalíssima smiled in modesty. "I may have saved the world that day, but I was not alone. You may be the person who saved the Sisterhood at its most critical hour. May God and the soul of our sisters watch over you."

"They're with me." Willa was calmer. "I need to turn off or I'll be spending a lot of magic."

"Be assured that we'll be here to receive your next call," Generalíssima affirmed.

"Transmission ended," the robot said with its old voice.

Butcher was disappointed. "So the novice only called out of despair, I couldn't expect much of that one..."

"You cheerin' against our best shot?" Revenant asked menacingly.

"She will succeed," Generalíssima did not even look at them, saying firmly, "when there're other lives at stake, you don't give up until you complete the mission."

Inquisitor announced, "She returned."

Generalíssima looked at the screen and saw Invader at the rooftop, frowning at an absort Lucky who was spinning her plush revolvers and pointing them in random directions. The Asian girl then jumped, as if she would land closer to the camera, but she left the screen and touched the floor of the room.

Generalíssima noticed that Invader's gem was heavily polluted. "Did you succeed?"

"Fortunately they weren't too far." Invader showed on the screen the two girls and the hooded child sitting on a bus stop. "This is one of the images I captured."

Inquisitor leaned forward, interested in the child, but since she was head down, wearing a mask, it was difficult to conclude anything. "Do you have a better angle of the unknown person?"

"Yes, but you better get ready." Invader showed a close-up of the face.

Generalíssima widened her eyes.

Revenant pressed her back against the seat of the chair.

Butcher verbalized, "Watta heck is that, Invadah?! Nobody asked for a freak show!"

While Nano was more descriptive. "Are those stones on her face?"

"This must be a newly converted witch who's still in the process of completing her human disguise," Inquisitor mused, "or she's incapable of it."

"Whatevah," Butcher said, in disgust, "that's heaps creepy."

Invader made that face disappear from the screen, but another face appeared, one full of freckles.

"People? I heard a commotion, ya awright?" Lucky asked.

Generalíssima replied, "It's nothing, Invader returned, stay alert."

"So Butchah..." Revenant looked at her with contempt. "Did ya understand the gravity of the situation? Or are ya still garn ta make jokes?"

"Watta fuck are you talkin' about?" Butcher Said, angry, "I don't have ta be grumpy like ya ta take this seriously."

"'Seriously'?!" Revenant mocked. "Ya just tol' me yesterdee that ya weah doubtin' all this."

Generalíssima was surprised. "That's true?"

Butcher got up from her chair, opening her arms. "I just said! We only heard of those witches, no one heah faced one of them." She motioned to Revenant. "But ya can't keep yah gawrillah mouth shut."

The black woman stood up so fast that she knocked over her chair.

With a tired countenance, Inquisitor raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"Stop!" Generalíssima ordered.

But Revenant had something to say, "I'm proud of wat I am, unlike ya, who used yah wish ta have that appearance."

"And I'm very fahkin' happy with wat I got." Butcher grinned, but then shook her head and held up her hands. "Okay... I'm knackered of this shit, I'm not stayin' heah anymoah."

Generalíssima frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm done, the Sisterhood is ovah for me." Butcher pointed to herself. "I'm not gonna stay in this hole puttin' up with all of you, waitin' for a winy novice ta complete an impossible mission. I'll survive my own way!"

"Ya won't last a week out theah," Revenant stated.

"That's wheah ya're wrong! I'm not called Butchah for nothin'." The orange magical girl gritted her teeth. "But only by droppin' a ten ton cleavah on yah head for ya ta get it." Her eyes teared. "I'm a sistah, right? Y'all don't treat me like an equal, ya think cookin' is unimportant." She pointed at the metal door in the room. "There are dozens of novices wo have left their homes 'n some haven't seen their families for months. Without my helluva good tucker, howdya intend ta keep their morale? it's ya wo won't last a week."

"Awww..." Lucky was sad. "There'll be no more petit gâteau?"

Butcher confirmed, "There'll be no petit gâteau, no tiramisu, no profiteroles, no churros, not even pavlova."

"Ahh! Pavlova no!"

Revenant rolled her eyes and addressed her word to Generalíssima, " She can't leave heah. If the bloody witches catch her, our location will be compromised."

"Relax," Butcher said, " I dunno in wat whoop whoop we'ah. I can go blindfolded if ya want."

Generalíssima replied, "It's more dangerous for her to stay and break the harmony of the Sisterhood."

"See?" Butcher scoffed, pointing at Revenant. "You black cunt." Then to Invader. "You too, chink cunt." To the robot. "Nanocunt." And Generalíssima. "Bland cunt." Then she looked at the screen. "And ya're a bunny of a cunt, I looooveee ya!"

"Ya're being rude, but hey." Lucky made a shape of a heart with her fingers and placed it on the left side of her chest. "I'll miss ya if ya go, ya cuntiest!"

Butcher turned to Inquisitor.

The man was the only one still sitting, resting his head on his hand. His expression was calm, with a gaze that carried curiosity and a certain challenge.

"Ya... I dunno... Dickunt?"

Revenant took a deep breath, raising her left hand. "Then can I kill her?"

"No!" Generalíssima was adamant in saying, "the Sisterhood doesn't prevent its members from leaving, and I will honor it. However, Butcher, remember that it's a final decision, you can never be accepted as a sister if you come back."

"I'm an only child." Butcher smiled.

Generalíssima nodded. "There's no more spirit to continue this meeting, I'll give it as finished."

Without giving any satisfaction, Revenant put the chair in place and went to the exit. She typed a code on the electronic panel and the door opened, sliding into the wall. She left and, seconds later, the door closed automatically.

To the amusement of Butcher. "Priceless..."

Generalíssima sighed and turned to screen. "Lucky, dismantle the equipment and go to the extraction point in fifteen minutes."

"Can I stay a little longer? I wanted ta see some stores. There's dardy stuff in Japan."

"No."

Lucky brought her face close, with a pleading eyes. "Ah, c'mon! It's dark, no one will notice me, they'll think I'm cosplayin'."

Generalíssima became even more serious. "Extraction point in five minutes."

Lucky made a big pout, puffing her cheeks, but then she smiled and kissed the lens, closing the transmission.

Invader turned off the screen. "I'm leaving the security room now to purify my gem, excuse me." She began to flicker like an image that in fact she was, and then disappeared.

"Butcher," Nano said, "I understand that you're annoyed with Revenant for her being hard on you, but don't discount on us. I've always considered you a sister."

The girl narrowed her gaze. "Don't act like I'm stupid. Y'all tarred with the same brush with that passive-aggressive attitude toward me."

The robot did not speak anymore. The lights in its eyes went out and its body evaporated into tiny gray particles, forming a dense cloud that flew into the ventilation duct.

Butcher smiled, nodding to herself. "Yer, piss off spoiled child."

Generalíssima past her, heading toward the exit. "I still want to talk to you, meet me in my room."

"Sure! I still have ta pack my belongings." Butcher followed her.

Inquisitor left the chair and stood in her way, with an intense gaze.

"Wat? Ya gonna want ta lectah me now?" A silver gleam in the corner of her eye caught Butcher's attention to the cross he was holding. Her mocking expression gave way to tension as she clenched her fists.

"There's something Generalíssima forgot." He placed the cross under his waist belt. "A sister should clean up all the mess she did before she can leave."

Following his eyes, Butcher looked back, seeing the candies lying on the table and on the floor. When she turned her attention back to Inquisitor, the man was already leaving.

However, only when the door finally closed did she relax her fists. "Wat an arsehole..."

The white-haired woman left the wall where she was resting.

In a hurry, Butcher gathered the sweets from the table into a handful and ate them. "Hmmm... Yer... The good times of Souls' Sisterhood are ovah."

With a blank expression, the woman watched the girl bending down to pick the candy on the floor.

Between a sweet and another that she ate, Butcher grumbled, "And it's all fault of this Generalíssima wo thinks she's a general and that Inquisitah policing everything... Wo had this damn idea? Befowah only the novices had a screwed up life, for sisters it was all laid back 'n free." When she rose, she felt a painful squeeze in her neck and went up much more. "HNNNG?!"

The woman lifted the girl with one hand.

"Agggnnh... ah?" Butcher took a few moments to figure what was happening. She hold the stranger's strong arm and noticed the large black gem on her forehead. [ _HELP! HEEEEEELP!_ ]

In a single movement with the other hand, the woman tore the gem off the girl's chest.

Sensing her impending death, Butcher lifted her arm in despair and conjured up a large cleaver.

The woman brought the soul gem closer to hers, and the jewel liquefied itself in an orange essence, which spiraled to the black gem, painting it with the same tone, but fading to pink and then all was covered again by the curtain of corruption.

A final exhale and the Butcher's body went limp, letting the cleaver fall to the floor. Both slowly became transparent.

The metal door opened and Revenant entered the room carrying a grief seed. "Hey, Butchah, I bet ya'd forg-"

The woman glimpsed at her.

Revenant froze and blinked. Confused, she looked around and stared at the seed in her hand. "Why am I heah... with this..." She shook her head and left.

The woman relaxed her arm, since she was not holding anything. She tossed her hair back and stretched her body, letting out a long sigh. She walked to the screen and turned it on. In the palm of one of her hands materialized a bowl and spoon, with balls of pineapple flavored ice cream. She used the other hand to give a special touch, sprinkling it with colorful button-shaped chocolate candies.

She stared at the screen and savored a spoonful, feeling the mild sour and sweet taste melting in her mouth and the crispness of the chocolate as she began to chew, while the profiles of Mitakihara's girls danced over her serene eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this small sample of my ambitions. After years of exploring and learning, it's time to put all this into practice.
> 
> A horde of original magical girls(?) in an intricate plot that will decide if hope survives the world. No one will be spared in Extinction, the FINAL part of Year Zero .

**Author's Note:**

> The time of consequences has come


End file.
